


Maestría en cómo ser adulto

by Normazillan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Rey (Star Wars), Coffee Shops, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Daddy kink Kylo ren, Multi, Professor Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normazillan/pseuds/Normazillan
Summary: Después de varios años buscando el éxito, Kylo Ren vuelve a casa para restregarle en la cara a su padre el doctorado y la lista de premios que ha conseguido, esperando que sea el fin de un larga batalla de intelectos, encontrándose con una oferta de su tío en la facultad de ciencias en la Universidad Skywalker. Pero no todo es tan fácil. Mucho menos trabajar cuando él no ha tenido su buena dosis de cafeína, pero la máquina en la facultad está descompuesta y la cafetería más cerca en el campus es atendida por una chica con unos ojos interesantes.





	1. El abrigo

 

Ren entró en la atestada cafetería de la universidad. El lugar era un caos, con estudiantes gritando de un lado a otro; cálido, sí, justo como lo decía el letrero en la entrada, pero demasiado ruidoso para su comodidad. Sí tan solo la máquina de la oficina no se hubiera descompuesto... Se abrió paso hasta el mostrador desestimando las maldiciones de la gente a la que golpeaba con una mirada asesina, aunque cuando sus alumnos lo reconocían murmuraban una disculpa y se escurrían entre la multitud. A Ren no le importó. Él solo quería su café para poder seguir trabajando y dejaría ese lugar del infierno tan pronto como fuera posible.  
Sin embargo, cuando llegó al mostrador sus esperanzas de no desperdiciar mucho tiempo se esfumaron. El lugar era atendiendo por solo un par de baristas, una chica de aspecto bastante común y un chico con la piel color chocolate, quiénes corrían de un lado a otro tratando de tener las órdenes de toda la insistente gente que llenaba el lugar. Cuando al fin logró captar la atención de uno de ellos, fue el chico quien se encargó de preparar su café, Ren lo siguió de cerca con la mirada para asegurarse de que tendría un buen café cuando alguien derramó café hirviendo en su brazo. No notó como la mitad de la cafetería cayó en silencio esperando su reacción, o como el chico al fin había terminado su café y se lo tendía a través del mostrador tratando de captar su atención.  
Solo fue consistente de la chica al otro lado de la barra, sosteniendo una taza vacía.  
“Eres una idiota incompetente o que?” Soltó antes de pensar. Los rasgos de la chica se endurecieron pero no respondió. “Este abrigo vale más que-”  
“Piensalo bien,” la chica lo interrumpió. “Porque no creo que quieras terminar esa frase.” Tal vez la chica no era tan común después de todo. Tal vez, Ren había encontrado a alguien con una mirada tan mortal como la suya.  
De la nada, Christie entró en su campo de visión, evitando que pudiera responder algo. Su amiga le sonrió al barista y le extendió un billete. “Quédate con el cambio, Finntín,” Ren no pudo evitar notar su tono falsamente dulce. Christie ignoró la mirada que Ren le dió, recogiendo su café y guiandolo de vuelta a la salida.  
Afuera el aire frío congeló sus caras. El suelo aún estaba húmedo por la lluvia, pero la nieve no había hecho su aparición. Aún. Pensó Ren, aceptando el vaso que Christie le tendió a regañadientes.  
“¿Desde cuando es toda una encrucijada conseguir un café?” Dijo, tomando un trago. “Y ni siquiera es tan bueno.”  
“El bueno es el que hace la chica,” respondió Christie, arrebujandose en su abrigo.  
“¿La incompetente que casi me quema el brazo?” Desestimó Ren con un bufido. Christie rodo los ojos pero no respondió. Dom se había estacionado frente a ellos y ambos se apuraron a entrar al auto.  
“Bebé,” Dom recibió a su novia con un beso. “¿Y nuestros cafés?”  
“Pregúntale a Ren.”  
Dom golpeó su cabeza en el asiento y lo miró a través del retrovisor. “¿De verdad, amigo? ¿Consigo convencer a Christie de hacer algo en semanas y me sales con esto?” Ren simplemente lo miró.  
“Olvídalo,” le dijo Christie. “Vayamos a otro lado.”  
Dom sonrió. “¿En dónde te botamos, Kylo?”  
“En la rectoría,” respondió, rodando los ojos.

 

****************

“No, Ben.” Era la voz que su tío usaba para negarle cosas que consideraba un capricho.  
“Derramó café hirviendo en mi brazo.¿De verdad es ese el servicio que quieres dar? Además arruinó mi abrigo.”  
“No actúes como si no tuvieras cien igual a ese.”  
“Es una incompetente.”  
“Es una estudiante honoraria de la Beca Amidala. No la despediré solo porque tuvo un accidente y arruinó el abrigo costoso de mi sobrino,” sentenció su tío con voz de maestro. “Ella necesita el trabajo.”  
Ren tuvo que pensarlo un momento. Tal vez su tío tenía razón. Después de todo, el abrigo solo necesitaba una vuelta a la tintorería y estaría como nuevo y ni a su saco ni a su brazo le había pasado nada. Tal vez si era sincero consigo mismo había odiado a la chica no por derramarle el café encima, sino por la forma en que lo había Mirado: con desprecio. Nadie lo miraba con desprecio; todos siempre lo miraban con miedo, incluso antes de ser una autoridad. Además él nunca había presionado la posición de su familia en la universidad para conseguir lo que quería y ciertamente no empezaría ahora, solo por alguna barista que lo miro de una forma que no le gustó.  
Sin decir palabra, se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta.  
“¿Ben?” La voz de su tío flotó hasta él. “No hemos hablado apropiadamente desde que aceptaste mi oferta par dar clases en la facultad, ¿estás bien... con esta nueva etapa?”  
Ren tenía mucho que decirle. La mitad de los alumnos eran unos esnobs consentidos que solo tomaban la clase para tener algo ligero en su horario; era la mitad que no sabía en lo que se había metido. La otra mitad… Ren no sabía por dónde empezar.  
Pero su tío nunca había sido alguien con quien Ren hubiese hablado con facilidad. “Sí, tío Luke. Gracias por la oportunidad.”  
Luke asintió, no tan satisfecho. “He oído muchas cosas buenas sobre ti,” Ren alzó una ceja y su tío continuó. “Has tenido una carrera corta pero prominente, algo que el consejo atesora, y te has desarrollado sorprendentemente bien como profesor,” Ren tuvo que masajear sus ojos debajo de sus lentes, de repente no queriendo escuchar lo que sabía se avecinaba; eres muy bueno, pero no lo suficiente, gracias por tu ayuda, no será necesaria. “¿Considerarías quedarte más allá de este semestre?”  
Ren miró fijamente a su tío tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que acababa de decir. ¿Había de verdad alguien en su familia satisfecho con lo que él hacía?”  
“Yo… No lo sé,” respondió con sinceridad. Había vuelto con el objetivo de demostrar que era exitoso en lo que se propusiera después de fiasco que había sido su intento en arqueología y se había topado con esto, que si bien no era lo que buscaba era una muy buena oportunidad de probar lo bueno que era. Y lo había logrado. Pero era solo eso, una prueba más que había pasado. ¿O era algo más, algo a lo que podría dedicar su vida?  
Por primera vez, su tío pareció comprenderlo.  
“Tomate tu tiempo, Ben. Pero espero tu respuesta antes de Navidad.”

******************

 

“Llegas tarde,” le dijo Finn cuando atravesó la puerta de su apartamento.  
“Estaba ocupada.” Rey hizo su camino hacia la cocina aún cuando no tenía hambre.  
“¿Haciendo qué?” Finn preguntó sin levantar su vista de los libros en los que trabajaba.  
“Cosas,” respondió Rey abriendo la despensa. Ahí, a lado del café, estaba una botella de vino. Era la que Poe le había regalado cuando los hermanos Skywalker le ofrecieron abrir de nuevo la cafetería. Recordó vagamente que cuando el frío había comenzado hace un par de semanas atrás la había sacado del refrigerador y la puso ahí. La tomó. Cuando cerró la despensa Finn estaba ahí.  
“Puedes hablarme, lo sabes.” Rey asintió. Por supuesto que Finn estaba ahí para ella.  
“¿Quieres un trago?” Fue lo que dijo en su lugar, evitando el tema.  
“¿Tú quieres beber?” Finn sonaba más que incrédulo, Rey se encogió de hombros. “Hey,” Finn estaba con ella ahora tomando la botella de su mano. “Háblame, Peanut.”  
“¿Qué quieres que te diga? Necesito el trabajo. Necesito la beca.” Su voz sonaba más animada de cómo se sentía.  
“Peanut,” empezó Finn mientras le servía vino en un vaso. “Sabes que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte…”  
“Le derramé café hirviendo a un maestro,” respondió Rey, tomando un trago de vino. Sabía más dulce de lo que ella había esperado.  
“Solo fue un accidente.”  
“Es el sobrino del rector. Y todos lo vieron yendo a su oficina después de salir de la cafetería.”  
“El Profesor Skywalker no es así y lo sabes. Además si la cafetería al fin está vendiendo es gracias a ti,” Rey sabía que Finn tenía razón, que estaba sobreactuando, pero cuando recordaba la forma en que el Profesor Ren la había mirado… un escalofrío la recorrió. “Y ni siquiera es como que fuera tu culpa, fue del tipo ese que empujó tu mano,” comentó Finn rellenando su vaso.  
“No creo que a el Profesor Ren le importe cómo fue exactamente qué el café termino sobre él, sino quién tenía la taza en la mano.”  
“Mira, Rey, lo que trato de decir es que estás preocupándote por algo que no deberías. ¿Qué hay del examen por el que estabas tan preocupada ayer? ¿Has estudiado ya?” Rey negó con la cabeza. “¿Lo ves, Peanut? Tienes demasiado qué hacer como para preocuparte por esto.”  
Rey apenas sí asintió, concentrada en el vaso de vino en su mano. Algún día tendría copas y una vinatera decentes. Y suyas. Solo tenía que esforzarse un poco más, unos cuantos años más.  
“¿Qué hacías tan tarde afuera, por cierto?” Pregunto Finn, sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
“Ah. Haciendo un plan B.”  
“¿Plan B?”  
“Por si me corren.”  
“Oh,” Finn se rió. “Oh, Rey. Vamos. Vamos a estudiar para ese examen. Ross me dijo que es de verdad escalofriante. Y ambos sabemos que estabas en la cafetería.”

 

*****************

 

“No. ¡No no no no no!” Ren maldijo por décima vez esa noche.  
“¡Hey!” Dom llamó desde su habitación. “No rompas nada.”  
Sus cálculos estaban mal otra vez. Estaba demasiado cansado para revisar sus cinco páginas llenas de números, pero sabía que no podría dormir hasta que lo resolviera.  
“¿Hay alguien en casa?” Christie entró cerrando la puerta con una patada. Ren la saludó con un gruñido y Dom salió a su encuentro, ayudándola con sus compras.  
“Cómo te fue?” Le preguntó después de besarla.  
“Bien, supongo,” respondió Christie. A Ren nunca dejaría de parecerle graciosa la diferencia de estatura entre sus amigos. “El proyecto está casi terminado gracias a mí, así que estoy pensando en presentarlo en individual y no de equipo.”  
Ren gruñó más fuerte mientras trataba de concentrarse con sus amigos charlando en el sofá detrás de él.  
“¡Claro que debes hacerlo! Esos parásitos no merecen ser beneficiados por tu trabajo,” respondió Dom y Ren supo que la abrazaba.  
“No lo sé, bebé. Fui a buscar a Finn a la cafetería para ver si tenía su parte ya que no me respondía los correos pero no lo encontré.” De repente los números frente a él podían esperar y Ren comenzó a prestar más atención a lo que decían.  
“Bebé-”  
“Finn es el único que ha contribuido. No puedo simplemente hecharlo y ya,” ¿Porqué Ren estaba tan concentrado en ellos? Tenía demasiado qué hacer entre su proyecto y preparar sus clases, y ni siquiera tenía idea de quién era Finn.  
Dom gruñó. “¿Te dijo Rey dónde estaba?”  
Rey. Ese era su nombre.  
“En cada. Supongo que haciendo su parte así que le daré hasta mañana.”  
“Yo pienso que no deberías hacerlo pero es tu proyecto y tus decisiones. Aunque el hecho de que dejó a Rey atender la cafetería sola deberían decirte algo.”  
“Ella se ofreció,” Christie no sonaba ofendida pero Ren sabía que lo estaba. “Y cerró después del horario. Cuando dejé el lugar pasaban las 9.”  
Dom maldijo y después se rió. Ren les dedicaba toda su atención.  
“No quiero imaginarme que tan jodida está como para trabajar así de duro aún con la beca Amidala,” comentó Dom. Por alguna razón, Ren lo sintió como un puñetazo. Tal vez porque tú mismo trataste de quitarle ese trabajo apenas ayer.  
“Hey,” les llamó. Cuando sus amigos se volvieron, señaló a su escritorio. “¿Les importaría?”  
Christie rodó los ojos pero se puso en pie de todas formas, tirando de la mano de Dom hacia su habitación.  
“Vamos, bebé, de todos modos estoy muerta,” cuando pasaron por su lado Christie dejo un vaso de café en su mesa. “Pensé que tal vez lo necesitarías.” Ren le dedicó una mirada asesina pero después, cuando sus amigos estaban lejos en su habitación, lo probó. Era bueno. Demasiado bueno. Volvió a escanear los papeles frente a él.  
De repente, había encontrado la concentración que necesitaba para trabajar.


	2. La canción.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey trata de maniobrar entre su vida académica y el negocio creciente de la cafetería, mientras Ren se mete en problemas con Phasma.

Rey estaba acomodando el lugar después del barullo de media tarde. Finn se había ocupado de las mesas antes de irse, pero ella no había podido mantener el mostrador completamente limpio por la cantidad de clientes que había llegado desde que se había quedado sola. Estaba acomodando los últimos frascos que había utilizado cuando sonó la campana.  
“Buenas noches,” saludó volviéndose. “¿Hay algo en…?” La pregunta murió en sus labios cuando se dió cuenta de quién era. El profesor Kylo Ren se dirigió hasta el mostrador con el gesto adusto, sus ojos negros posados en ella.  
“Un latte espumoso con un toque de canela y crema para llevar sería perfecto, Rey.”  
Rey se congeló al oír su nombre dicho por él. Sonaba tan diferente… ¿Y cómo era qué él lo sabía? Phasma, recordó. Ella había venido la noche anterior pero en lugar de llevar sus dos cafés habituales había pedido uno extra: un latte con crema y canela. O tal vez el Rector Skywalker simplemente se lo había dicho.  
Rey se apuró a preparar su café en silencio bajo su atenta mirada siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero ella no se dejó intimidar, se concentró en la rutina que era tener una orden para preparar. Cuando Rey extendió el vaso a través del mostrador, Ren tenía el más leve asomo de una sonrisa en el rostro, tan leve que casi pasaba desapercibida para ella.  
“Serían $45.” Ren extendió un billete de $200 a través del mostrador.  
“Quedate con el cambio.” Le dijo tomando el vaso.  
“¡Espera!” Rey se apuró a hacerle el cobro y le tendió el cambio.  
“¿No aceptan propinas aquí?” Preguntó, alzando una ceja. No sonaba molesto, para alivio de ella, sino más bien incrédulo.  
No de ti, quiso decirle. No de alguien con complejos de superioridad que podría hacerle perder su trabajo.  
“Sí…” empezó a decir, formando su excusa.  
“Es una muy buena propina.” Objeto él, aún sin tomar su cambio  
“No puedo aceptarla.” Le dijo Rey con determinación.  
Ren solo asintió, tomando el cambio y saliendo de la tienda sin otra palabra.

 

 

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando Luke Skywalker arribó a su oficina. Rey no recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba esperándolo, solo estaba segura de que había llegado incluso antes de que el secretario lo hiciera. El Rector se detuvo a su lado al verla.  
“Buenos días, Rector Skywalker.”  
“Ay, por favor, Rey. Puedes llamarme Luke.” Rey asintió segura de que no lo haría. “Estoy seguro de que si te tomaste la molestia de buscarme tan temprano es porque necesitas hablar conmigo sobre algo urgente.”  
“De hecho, es sobre la cafetería.” Luke pareció sorprendido pero la guió hasta su despacho de todas formas. La habitación era tan acogedora y cálida como Rey la recordaba, con sus paredes de madera y las grandes ventanas que permitían ver el sol asomarse por el horizonte. Luke tomó el asiento principal detrás del escritorio y le señaló una silla a Rey frente al mismo. Cuando ella también se sentó, Luke dijo:  
“¿Es todo esto para disculparte por el incidente con mi sobrino?” Rey se congeló. Por supuesto que sabía, ella misma sabía que el Profesor Ren había venido a verlo justo después de dejar la cafetería.  
“Rector, de verdad…” Rey se atropelló con las palabras pero Luke Skywalker levantó una mano para callarla.  
“Rey, el único que lamenta algo soy yo, y eso es que mi sobrino sea tan malcriado como solo él puede ser.” Rey se asombró pero no dijo nada. Los rumores acerca del Profesor Ren y de su esnobismo eran muchos, pero ella nunca les había dado importancia. “Créeme, criar a un hijo es más difícil de lo que…” Luke se calló, dándose cuenta de lo inapropiado que era su comentario. A Rey no le importó.  
“Él no es tan malo,” se oyó decir a sí misma. Tal vez la noche anterior había despreciado la propina que él le ofrecía, pero al oír a su tío hablar así de él… “Ayer intentó darme una propina de $150.” Luke alzó las cejas como un halcón ante una nueva presa.  
“Qué generoso e… inapropiado por parte de mi sobrino.” Rey sintió sus mejillas arder.  
“Él fue muy amable,” ¿lo había sido? “Y aunque quería aclarar esto con usted, hay un par de asuntos sobre la cafetería que me gustaría hablar.”  
“¿No estás a gusto?”  
“Sí, mucho. Pero últimamente ha habido muchos clientes y con los exámenes encima, ha sido un poco difícil para Finn y para mí mantener el ritmo.”  
“Así que necesitas apoyo.” Luke dijo, apoyando sus brazos sobre su escritorio.  
“Sólo sería medio turno,” se apresuró a decir Rey. “ Un poco de apoyo para las horas más ajetreadas.” Sacó unas hojas con manos temblorosas de su mochila. “Le traje los reportes de ventas del último mes y medio,” le dijo tendiendoselas. “Me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer un comparativo con la otra mitad del trimestre que la cafetería lleva funcionando.”  
El rector Skywalker solo asintió, concentrado en las gráficas y tablas que le había traído. Rey retorció sus manos, nerviosa. De verdad necesitaba a otra persona. Ella sabía por experiencia que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo para mantenerse y cumplir sus sueños era difícil, pero estudiar la universidad y llevar una cafetería en el campus era otro tema. Y Rey comenzaba a dudar de que pudiera mantener el ritmo.  
“Creo que no estás entendiendo, Rey,” dijo Luke después de un rato, dejando a un lado los papeles. “Mi hermana y yo hemos intentado hacer funcionar esa cafetería desde que mi padre aún era rector. Nadie, ningún estudiante, ha podido con la carga. Los otros profesores nos pidieron que dejáramos que esas horribles franquicias que inundan el resto de nuestros campus se hicieran cargo, pero nos negamos. Ese era el lugar de nuestros padres; su sueño era que alguien llegará a entender lo mucho que cuesta forjar su propia vida.” Luke señaló los papeles en el escritorio. “Rey, no sé qué más decir. Hiciste un sueño realidad. Si quieres empezar a vender alcohol no me opondría.” Rey trato de hablar pero Luke alzó una mano. “No lo hagas, no vendas alcohol. Pero tienes mi permiso para contratar a las personas que necesites, solo ten en cuenta que su sueldo y horario dependerán enteramente de ti.”  
“Por supuesto, Rector Skywalker…”  
“Rey.” Volvió a interrumpirla. “Sé que esto es tan importante para ti como lo es para mí, pero es tu trabajo. Esto es sobre encontrar un balance entre todas tus responsabilidades. Y no solo tú, tus empleados también.”  
De repente, Rey fue muy consciente de sí misma. La respuesta del rector era mejor de lo que se hubiera atrevido a soñar, y aún así...  
“Lo sé, rector Skywalker, es solo que… a veces...” Dejo la frase en el aire, sin saber qué decir.  
“Puedes contar conmigo, Rey. Y te repito, si consideras hacer algo que mejorará la cafetería, házlo. No necesitas desvelarte para consultarlo conmigo antes.”  
Rey sonrió, sintiendo su corazón aligerarse un poco. De repente todo parecía no solo ir bien, sino haber mejorado enormemente.  
“De hecho, tenía un par de ideas que esperaba le agradaran.”

 

 

Rey estaba sacando los primeros muffins del nuevo y flamante horno de la cafetería cuando Phasma entró.  
“Dioses, Rey, no creí que fuera posible pero hoy este lugar huele aún más delicioso.”  
“¡¿De verdad?!” Rey se asomó desde la cocina, limpiando sus manos en su mandil. Finn camino detrás de ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
“Deberías esperar a probarlos, Phas.”  
“¡No puedo esperar! Dame uno para comer aquí en lo que tienes listos mis cafés.”  
Rey se rió. “Me encantaría que fueras la primera, Phas, pero aún están calientes. No podrías comerlos aunque quisieras.”   
Phasma hizo un gesto.  
“Está bien, ¿qué tal para llevar? ¿Podré comerlos entonces?” Rey violó a reír, moviéndose a través de la cafetería en la rutina que era preparar su café. “¿Y cómo han estado, chicos?” Su voz sonaba tan dulce como siempre.  
“Muerto,” gruñó Finn mientras trataba de envolver los muffins para Phasma. “¿Cuántos de estos vas a querer -¡AUCH!”  
“Aww, tú siempre tan lindo,” Phasma se burló. “Seis.”  
“Déjalo,” le dijo Rey con una sonrisa. “Solo está molesto porque botaste a todos los demás del equipo y ahora son solo tú y él contra el mundo.”  
Phasma rodó los ojos. “Si tanto te molesta, puedo hacerlo yo sola.”  
“Eh, ignora a Peanut,” Finn soltó, aún tratando de no quemarse. “Mi carrera, mi cabeza. Puedo hacer esto.”  
“Eso espero.” Respondió tomando los vasos que Rey había puesto en el mostrador, dirigiendole una mirada asesina a Finn. “¿Espera, solo dos?”  
“El tuyo y el de Hux.” Explicó Rey, como si no fuera obvio.  
“No, no. Falta uno más.” Al ver la confusión en la cara de Rey, Phasma aclaró; “El de Ren.”  
“Oh.” Fue todo lo que dijo Rey. El rector Skywalker siempre se dirigía a él como Ben. “Está bien, dame dos minutos y te lo prepararé.”  
“Espera un segundo,” le dijo Finn, “¿cómo es que sabes que va a pedir?”  
Rey se detuvo a medio camino de poner la leche. Finn y Phasma la miraban fijamente.  
“Él ha estado aquí un par de veces.” Explicó ella, concentrándose de nuevo en el café.  
“¿Y memorizaste su orden por solo un par de veces?” Phasma sonaba incrédula. “Me tomó dos meses que recordarás la mía.”  
“Me derramé café hirviendo, es un profesor y además es sobrino del rector. Es alguien fácil de recordar, chicos.” Rey puso el vaso junto a los demás en el portavasos de cartón. Cuando alzó la mirada Finn y Phasma aún la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos. “No es la gran cosa.” Ambos intercambiaron una mirada.  
“Claro lo que tú digas,” comentó Phasma, alcanzando su monedero. “Así que, ¿Ren estuvo aquí y no terminó con café hirviendo encima?”  
Rey la miró muy seriamente. “A veces no eres ni remotamente divertida.” Le dijo. Aún así, Phasma se rió al salir del lugar. Rey miró a Finn, para callarlo. “Anda, ayúdame a poner ese letrero.”

 

 

Cuando Christie entró al departamento no le sorprendió ver a Ren con la cabeza metida entre libros en su escritorio en la esquina. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue no ver a su novio por ningún lado.  
“¿Dónde está Dom?” Ren la miró como si apenas notará su presencia.  
“Salió.” A ella no se me escapó el tono nervioso en su voz. “¿Esos son cafés de Rey?”  
¿A dónde fue?” Christie empezaba a hacerse ideas; a ella no le gustaba hacerse ideas.  
“No lo sé, no se me ocurrió preguntar. ¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?”  
“Ren, escúchame bien: estos son muffins que Rey horneo hace menos de una hora, de los que, a menos que me digas dónde está mi novio, no tendrás ni un solo bocado.” Ren la miró atentamente y después, poco a poco, hizo el gesto con su boca que siempre hacía cuando trataba de conseguir algo de ella. “Okay, estoy fuera. Me voy a meter a la cama y a comer todo esto deprimida porque mi novio me prometió que estaría aquí cuando yo llegara y…”  
“Está bien,” Ren la interrumpió. Con un par de zancadas estaba frente a ella, bloqueandole el paso a su habitación. “ Fue a comprarte una sorpresa, ¿okay?”  
Christie parpadeó un par de veces, insegura de haber escuchado bien. “¿Él qué?”  
“Fue a comprarte una sorpresa,” Ren pasó las manos por su cabello, claramente frustrado. “Se suponía que yo tenía que cubrirlo pero…” la mirada de Christie cayó hasta la caja de muffins en su mano y ella sonrió. Por supuesto que sí. “Chris, él está preocupado por ti. El proyecto te ha tenido tan ocupada que no te ve en todo el día. A casa llegas bastante tarde y sin ánimos de hacer nada…”  
“Esto es importante para mí, Ren.” Christie no quería pelear, pero sus palabras la habían puesto a la defensiva.  
“Lo sé, Chris, lo sé.” Ren puso sus enormes manos sobre sus hombros aún cuando ella era más alta, y la guió hasta la sala. “Mírame a mí: mandé todo al carajo a la primera gran oportunidad que se me ofreció pero… “ Ren volvió a dejar la frase en el aire de nuevo, volviendo a jugar con su cabello.  
“¿Pero qué?” Presionó ella. De repente, ya no se sentía más como una pelea, de repente necesitaba escuchar esto.  
“Pero yo no tenía a nadie que me esperara.”  
Al principio solo sintió el shock. Fue después cuando vino la indignación. “¿Se supone que debo dejar a un lado mis sueños solo para no romperle el corazón a mi novio?”  
“Por supuesto que no, lo sabes. Él solo es una parte en tu vida, sería absurdo que renunciaras a todo lo demás en ella solo por una pequeña parte…”  
“¿Pero?”  
“Pero fuiste tú quién le otorgó ese espacio en tu vida. Es un poco cruel que de repente le quites todo eso pero sigas esperando algo de él.”  
“De verdad no sé si te estás escuchando,” le dijo Christie, destapando la caja de muffins y metiéndose uno a la boca. Estaba delicioso. “Pero eres pésimo dando consejos.” Ren sonrió.  
“Lo sé.”  
“De verdad, ni siquiera entiendo el punto de lo que tratas de decir. No alejate, no te daré uno.”  
Ren se recostó en el sillón derrotado. “Lo que trato de decir-”  
“¡Ah! ¿Así que si tratabas de decir algo?”  
Ren le dió una mirada cansada. “Dom te quiere y se preocupa por ti, y sé que tú también sientes lo mismo por él, así qué, necesitas un balance.”  
“¿Un balance?” Esto tiene que ser una broma.  
“Entre tu vida personal y profesional.” Aclaró él con seriedad, sentado muy recto y sintiéndose muy sabio.  
“¿De verdad estás dándome tú, señor me la vivo entre libros para no enfrentar mis problemas personales, ese consejo?”  
“¡Oye! Si yo estoy dándote ese consejo, es por algo.”  
Christie se calló, pensándolo por un momento. Aún a pesar de sí misma podía ver la parte de verdad que tenían las palabras de Ren. Le dió otra mordida al muffin, saboreandolo. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Dom estaba tan raro últimamente. Aunque, si de verdad pensaba lo que Ren había dicho, no tenía mucho qué analizar, ya que no recordaba cuándo había sido su última cita con Dom. Los últimos meses habían sido un recuento de sexo salvaje antes de caer exhaustos y dormir sin siquiera hablar o platicar solo un poco antes de caer rendidos sin haberse tocado. Cenas a media noche, historias sin terminar y huidas a toda prisa sin siquiera un beso en las mañanas. Christie buscó otro muffin, demasiado incómoda con el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos, pero no encontró la caja en sus manos. Cuando miró era Ren quien la sostenía, comiendo animadamente uno de sus panquecitos.  
“Está bien,” Ren la miró cuando habló, deteniéndose a medio camino de comerse otro muffin. Christie le arrebató la caja. “Voy a hablar seriamente con Dom sobre esto.”   
“¿Omitiras la parte en la que arruine tu sorpresa?” Preguntó él con el mismo gesto y los ojos esperanzados. Christie no se dejó convencer.  
“¿Me devolverás mi muffin?” No puedo evitar deleitarse cuando la expresión de Ren cayó. “Entonces no.”  
“No es justo, ya me lo comí, ¿cómo esperas que te lo devuelva?”  
Christie estaba a punto de responder que bien podría ir corriendo a comprarle otros cuando tuvo una mejor idea. “Está bien, no sé lo diré, pero tendrás que hacer algo por mí a cambio.” La expresión de Ren volvió a caer.  
“Invitaras a Rey a una cita.” Ella sabía que era presionarlo demasiado, pero también que él no aceptaría algo así. Apuesta grande y tendrás lo que quieres.  
“¿Qué tiene que ver Rey en todo esto?” Aún cuando intentó sonar despreocupado su expresión lo delató.  
“Exactamente,” Christie de verdad estaba disfrutando esto. “¿Qué tiene que ver Rey en todo esto?”  
“No.” Ren se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio. “No voy a jugar a esto contigo.”  
“Está bien. Tendré que explicarle a Dom-”  
“Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no iré a rogarle a una chica que ni siquiera sabe mi nombre.” Soltó, abriendo uno de sus libros.  
“Yo lo estaría tan segura,” Ren giró su cabeza tan rápido que por un momento Christie temió que se hubiese lastimado. “No solo sabe tu nombre,” explicó. Los ojos de Ren refugian en medio de las luces artificiales de la habitación, “también recuerda exactamente cómo te gusta tu café.” Trato de ocultarlo, pero a Christie no se le pasó la pequeña sonrisa que tironeo sus labios.  
“De todos modos, no podría simplemente llegar e invitarla a salir.”  
“¿Te refieres a que de verdad no puedes actuar como la gente normal?”  
“Vamos, Chris,” le rogó. “Sabes que yo no soy así. Estas cosas no se me dan.” A ella le dio tanta pena su tono que consideró decirle que en realidad no importaba, después de todo solo le había dicho que Dom le estaba preparando una sorpresa no cuál era la sorpresa, pero recordó el color en las mejillas de Rey cuando mencionó su nombre y lo pensó mejor.  
“No te estoy pidiendo que la molestes hasta el cansancio.” Christie vio la duda en sus ojos y decidió presionar más fuerte. “Habla con ella, conócela. Ve hasta dónde pueden llegar las cosas.” Cuando no dijo nada, fue hasta él y, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor, puso la misma cara que él había hecho justo hace un rato.  
Ren asintió. Tan levemente que de no haber estado ella tan cerca no lo hubiera notado. Pero eso era suficiente. Al menos, había ayudado a un amigo con el desastre de su vida. Ahora sólo faltaba que resolviera la propia.

 

 

Rey revisó dos veces que todo estuviera en orden antes de apagar las luces. No quería algún accidente ahora que las cosas marchaban tan bien. Con una última mirada al lugar, cerró la puerta tras ella. Un ruido la distro cuando estaba echando la llave. Ahí, entre los arbustos debajo de la ventana del lado derecho, estaba un gato color gris. Su corazón recuperó su ritmo normal al verlo.  
“Hey guapo,” el pequeño solo la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. “Hace un poco de frío, ¿no?” Rey guardó sus llaves y trató de alcanzarlo pero el gato solo le siseo y se fue. Igual que todos, no pudo evitar pensar. Y a cómo se sentía, ese sería su tren de pensamiento durante toda la larga caminata que era el camino a casa. Ahora que no tenía tiempo libre para nada, este tipo de episodios no eran tan comunes, pero aún pasaban. Sabía que debía concentrarse en las solicitudes de empleo que había recibido gracias al anuncio que Finn le había ayudado a poner el día anterior, o en los exámenes parciales que ya estaban sobre ella y para los que, si era sincera, no estaba lista. Pero la forma en cómo el gatito la había rechazado había abierto algo dentro de ella, algo que no había terminado de sanar y que estaba segura, nunca lo haría. Y para colmo había comenzado a llover. Era una lluvia liviana, de esa que parece inofensiva pero que te deja todo empapado en unos cuantos minutos. Deberías haberte acostumbrado hace mucho, se dijo. Una ráfaga pasó y le mojó la cara. Su ánimo cayó aún más. Siempre vas a estar sola. Vagamente recordó que este era el único abrigo presentable que tenía. Su ropa no era mucha y la mayoría era para el clima cálido en el que había crecido. Sola y miserable.  
Fue el sonido de un claxon lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
“¿Necesitas que te lleven?”. Ren Organa le dijo desde su auto. Se había estacionado en la avenida junto a ella. Rey no supo qué decir. ¿No la odiaba por lo del café hirviendo? ¿Por lo de la propina? “La lluvia es cada vez fuerte y el viento más frío.”  
“No vino cerca,” fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Sus botas, su cabello y su abrigo y estaban bastante mojados.  
“Prefiero gastar un poco en gasolina que vivir con la culpa de haberte dejado morir en la intemperie.” Un par de cuadras más adelante un relámpago iluminó la noche. Rey se apuró dentro del auto acomodanse en el asiento del pasajero. Inmediatamente sintió el calor del interior. Ren subió los vidrios y puso los seguros y, a pesar de lo nerviosa que la había puesto, él solo sonrió y dijo: “¿A dónde?”  
“Ahhhh,” tartamudeo batallando con el cinturón de seguridad. Y la forma en cómo él la miraba no estaba ayudando. “A las arenas, Jakku #28.”  
“¡¿Jakku?!” Repitió él, incrédulo.  
“Si hay algún problema…” dijo Rey, desabrochando su cinturón.  
“No, no,” se apresuró a decir Ren, poniendo el auto en marcha. “Es solo que… ¿De verdad ibas a ir caminando hasta allá?” Ren no la miraba. Se había concentrado en el camino.  
“Si perdía el último tren, sí.” El último tren había salido hace 20 minutos.  
“Pero es peligroso.”  
“Sé cuidarme sola.” Respondió, más duramente de lo que le hubiera gustado.  
“No lo dudó.” Comentó Ren. Rey lo ignoro por no saber qué decir. Si lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía porqué había subido a su auto. “Te gustaría un poco de música?”  
Rey se encogió de hombros. “Adelante es tu auto.” Ren hizo un gesto, como si algo le hubiera dolido, pero sacó su teléfono y el estéreo volvió a la vida con una canción que Rey reconocería en cualquier parte.  
“Si no te gusta solo dilo,” le dijo él, acomodando el teléfono en el soporte. Rey volvió a encogerse de hombros tratando de parecer indiferente cuando en realidad estaba disfrutando de la canción, del valor del auto y de la presencia de Ren. Era silencioso, sí, pero ella también y la atmósfera entre ellos dos por primera vez no era incómoda, todo lo contrario. Rey se sorprendió a sí misma cantando el foro en voz muy bajita para que él no lo notará. Pero al parecer sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que al finalizar la canción, Ren habló:  
“Así que te gustan los Arctic Monkeys.”  
Rey no pudo evitar sonreír. “Alex es un genio.”  
Ren la miró brevemente, algo indescifrable e intenso bailando en sus ojos negros, y sonrió, concentrándose en el camino de nuevo. “Sí lo es.” Estiró su mano y toco la pantalla de su teléfono y, sin más, Do I wanna know sonaba de nuevo.  
Y después de eso, Rey no pudo pensar ni en el gato, ni en sus exámenes, ni en la cafetería. En todo en lo que podía pensar era en Ren. Y en la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando sonreía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por la tardanza y lo mal escrito que está pero he tenido un poco de estrés entre el trabajo y la escuela :(  
> Si pudieron notar, solo Ren y Dom (Hux) se refieren a Phasma como Christie, y ella es la única que les llama por su nombre de pila, es por la cercana relación que tienen y por la mala fama que todo el mundo insiste en darles.  
> También quería aclarar que aquí no habrá un villano, nada de Snoke tratando de destruir algo y nuestros héroes peleando por conservarlo. Este fic se centrará más en problemas reales, así que espero se queden conmigo a través del viaje.  
> Dudé un poco al darle a Rey esa perspectiva tan deprimente sobre todo porque ella es muy optimista, pero hubo un post en Tumblr que se quedó conmigo: la fachada de heroína invencible y optimista es su manera de evitar su dolor.   
> Y bueno, Ren es Ren :D  
> Esperó que puedan dejarme algún comentario ya que soy muy insegura sobre mi escritura.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Las evaluaciones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren recibe una visita especial. Rey trata de estudiar.

Era un miércoles en la tarde. La lluvia había atraído a muchos clientes a la cafetería que se apilaban sobre las mesas o revoloteaban en la barra. Rey trató de atenderlos a todos lo mejor que podía, pero al día siguiente tenía el primer examen importante de cálculo. No era que fuera mala en ello, simplemente la práctica se le daba mejor; su abuelo le había dicho que era alguna clase de instinto, y desde entonces era la forma en la que ella describía su afición y porqué había elegido esa ingeniería. Pero su instinto solo servía para las máquinas, no para las personas. El profesor Ren no se había parado por la cafetería desde el jueves pasado, cuando la dejo en la entrada de su edificio. El recuerdo envío color a sus mejillas. Dioses, no debería pensar en él de esa forma. Era un profesor y ella una alumna becada en la universidad de su familia. Rey ni siquiera quería empezar a enlistar los motivos por los que estaba mal pensar en él así. Pero cuando escuchó un ronroneo de motor de Alfa Romeo no pudo evitar tratar de distinguirlo a través de las ventanas. Oh, sorpresa, tampoco esta vez era él. Había comenzando a alucinar incluso el sonido de su auto.  
Rey estaba perdida.

 

*********************

 

Era sábado y Ren llegaba tarde. Aún así, medito un buen rato antes de tener el valor para tocar el timbre y esperó pacientemente en su auto a que el intercomunicador le respondiera o lo ignorara. Rogó en silencio que pasara lo segundo. En cambio, el portón de la casa de su madre se abrió ante él. Ren dudó un momento, pero un rápido vistazo a las flores en el asiento a lado suyo le hicieron avanzar. Su madre estaba esperándolo en la puerta de la casa, de la que salía un gran barullo comparado a la quietud que él recordaba, con una mirada ilusionada en su rostro. Ren tuvo que forzarse a subir los peldaños que los separaban.  
-Viniste. -Lo abrazó. Hacía casi 6 años que nadie lo abrazaba. Ren no pudo forzarse a sí mismo a devolverle el abrazo; era demasiado. Cuando al fin ella se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría contacto físico de él, se alejó. Ren le extendió las flores.  
-Son para ti. -Su madre sonrió, pero la ilusión había dejado su rostro.  
-Gracias, Ben. -Su madre abrazó las flores también y después se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar-. Vamos, tu padre y los demás invitados están esperándote.  
Ren suspiró. Ya que estaba aquí no podía recordar cómo es que se había convencido a sí mismo de venir. Era el aniversario de bodas de sus padres y, además de la muy mala relación que tenía con su familia, lo que él no entendía era cómo alguien podía celebrar algo que no había hecho más que dañar a sus participantes. Sus padres habían pasado incluso 7 años separados, según sus cálculos. Ren no le había preguntado a su madre cuándo o por qué había decidido volver con Han Solo, pero respeto su decisión cuando ella se lo dijo. Y por respetar, Ren se había alejado aún más.  
Esta vez, sin embargo, su madre le había llevado la invitación personalmente. Ren no había aceptado. Han lo visitó unos cuantos días después diciéndole lo mucho que ambos apreciarían el gesto. Cuando Ren le dijo que no pensaba asistir, le rogó. Han Solo nunca rogaba.  
Así que aquí estaba Ren, entrando por primera vez en años en la casa en la que creció, tan grande y vacía que nunca pudo ser su hogar, por mucho que él se esforzara. Su madre seguía hablando, diciéndole los pequeños cambios que había sufrido la casa con el tiempo y las remodelaciones que planeaba hacer. “¿De verdad importa si algo cambia?”, Pensó Ren. Nunca sería su hogar.  
-¡Ben!  
Ren se volvió, inseguro de haber escuchado bien. Aunque sí lo había hecho. Amylin corrió hacia a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo de hierro. Esta vez, Ren no tuvo que contenerse a sí mismo; no tenía rencores con su prima.  
-Te extrañé mucho.  
-Estaré en la sala si me necesitan, -anunció su madre.  
-¿Cuando volviste? -Le dijo Ren separándose de ella. -¿Y qué le pasó a tu cabello? Creí que el ejército no admitían ese tipo de rebeldía. -Holdo se rió, acariciando sus rizos, que ahora era de un color lila suave.  
-Voy a disfrutar la libertad de mi descanso tanto como pueda. -Ren se rió también. Tuvo que admitir que le sentaba bien-. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, esta mañana. Apenas salí ayer. Tío Han fue a recogerme al aeropuerto.  
-¿De verdad? Yo hubiera ido por ti con mucho gusto.  
-Quería sorprenderte. Pero papá dijo que tenía que estar aquí hoy. -Rodó los ojos y tomo un par de copas de un mesero que pasaba. Le dio una a él-. Se supone que es especial, aunque no entiendo el punto.  
-Yo tampoco. -Murmuró Ren, tomando un trago.  
-Si no fuera porque tía Leia está pensado en ir por la grande, nada de esto…  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Qué tía Leia solo está dando esta fiesta porque piensa postularse. Bueno al menos eso es lo que papá me dijo…  
Pero Ren no la escuchaba más, mirando a las personas revoloteando alrededor de su casa. Había mucha gente que él no reconocía, pero había muchos otros que sí. El almirante Akbar de la marina, Lor San Tekka, líder del partido en el Senado, incluso Snoke, el líder de la oposición, se encontraba ahí.  
-No lo puedo creer. -Fue apenas un murmullo, pero Amy lo escucho.  
-Ganará, no tienes de qué preocuparte…  
-No. -Ren negó con la cabeza, aún sin poder creerlo-. Me dijeron que era algo importante para ellos, que apreciarían que estuviera aquí…  
Había alguien acercándose a ellos, alguien a quien Ren no quería ver.  
-Hijo. -Han puso una mano sobre su hombro, pero Ren de la sacudió.- Viniste. -Lo dijo como si ni él mismo se lo esperaba.  
-¿Para esto me querían aquí? -Siseó. Han le había rogado sólo para mantener las apariencias, no porque de verdad les importara.  
-Woa, quieto, chico. -Han intentó calmarlo pero Ren retrocedió.  
-Quiero hablar con mi madre. -Dijo, alejándose hacia las escaleras. No sé dió cuenta de cómo, pero de repente estaba en su antigua habitación, aún con las maquetas de pirámides y libros de civilizaciones antiguas regados por todos lados. “No debí haber venido. Si a ellos no les importa, a mí tampoco debería importarme.”  
-¿Ben? -Era la voz de su madre, pero él apenas y la reconoció. Sonaba tan diferente a la mujer esperanzada que lo había recibido hace un rato.  
-Me dijiste que esto era importante para ti, porque era sobre nuestra familia, no sobre tu carrera política. -Le dijo sin volverse.  
-Es sobre nuestra familia, Ben. Y es importante para mí.  
-Me alegra saber que Snoke es de nuestra familia entonces. Al menos ya sé de dónde saqué lo amargado. Ah, no, espera, eso fue por parte de tu padre.  
-Hey, -fue eso lo que lo sorprendió. Ren no creyó que Han Solo, el hombre que huía al primer indicio de tensión, los seguiría-. Respeta a tu madre.  
-Han…  
-¿Quién eres tú para decirme que la respete?  
-SOY TU PADRE.  
-¡Han!  
-Según yo recuerdo, dejaste de ser mi padre desde que decidí que tu trabajo profesional era basura...  
-¡Ben!  
-Cuida lo que dices, chico…  
-¿O qué?  
-BASTA. -Ambos hombres guardaron silencio ante el exabrupto de Leia Organa. Por un momento, Kylo no pudo siquiera recordar por qué peleaban. Sólo por un momento-. Ben, te debemos una disculpa, me dijiste que no vendrías y estaba a punto de cancelar todo cuando Lor San Tekka me ofreció la postulación… contigo lejos, no creí que hubiera algún motivo para decir que no…  
-Así que solo soy un estorbo para ti también… - dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Su madre le bloqueó el paso. Hacía años que había quedado claro que eso era para su padre, pero con su madre siempre fue una historia diferente.  
-No, Ben. Eres mi hijo. Y eres mi prioridad. Pero no puedo cambiar tus decisiones. Si tú decides seguir lejos de nosotros, tenemos que encontrar una forma de seguir adelante. El trabajo es la mía. -Su madre intentó alcanzarlo pero él retrocedió. Aún a pesar de sí mismo, reconocía sus propias palabras en lo que su madre decía; él solo era una parte de sus vidas, no sus vidas enteras, y ellos tenían que seguir adelante. El pensamiento de que era innecesario para ellos era insoportable-. Por favor, Ben, dame otra oportunidad. De haber sabido antes que vendrías, habría hecho esto de la manera en que lo quería hacer desde el principio.  
No se atrevió a mirar a su padre, pero sabía que él lo miraba. “Ella no sabe que me rogaste que viniera…”  
-Por favor, Ben. Una última vez. -Por primera vez, su papá y su mamá le rogaban por su atención, como tantas veces él había hecho cuando era un niño. Ella con palabras, él con la mirada.  
-Está bien.

 

******************

 

Rey estaba sentada en el sofá de reuso que tenían en el departamento, un libro de física entre sus piernas. La presión y el calor eran temas que siempre había entendido y manejado muy bien. Cuando tenía 9 años, su abuelo le había pedido que reparara el tractor y ella lo había hecho tan bien que hasta la fecha no había vuelto a sufrir algún daño. Obviamente Rey se había encargado de cuidarlo y darle servicio a través de los años como a toda máquina que se le atravesará. Su corazón se encogió ante el recuerdo. Maz le había prometido que cuidaría de su pequeña propiedad y la trabajaría a cambio de un pequeño pago como renta para solventar sus gastos en la Universidad, que aún con la beca, eran muchos. Ahora con las ganancias de la cafetería, ese dinero iba directamente a una cuenta en el banco que no pensaba tocar hasta que estuviera graduada. Tal vez la usaría para poner su propio negocio, tal vez para invertir y hacer más grande la antigua granja de su familia. Tal vez, ni siquiera tocaría ese dinero.  
El sonido de risas y voces la distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Finn, Poe y Jessica entraron dando traspiés y riéndose a carcajadas. Aún a pesar del ruido Rey se encontró a sí misma sonriendo ante la escena.  
-¡Peanut! -la saludo Finn, abriendo muchos los brazos. Jess se enredó con él para ir a saludarla pero Poe logró esquivarlo sin problemas.  
-¡Hey! ¿Estudiando aún? -Le dijo, arrebatándole el libro de las manos. Rey prefirió no tomárselo personal y se hizo a un lado para hacerles espacio en el sofá.  
-¿Qué? ¿Todavía estás estudiando? -Jess definitivamente sonaba más intoxicada que sus otros amigos.- ¿Por eso no fuiste con nosotros?  
-Dejen en paz a mi Peanut… -intentó decir Finn.  
-¿Física? -Poe lo volvió a interrumpir, examinando el libro-. ¿Te fuiste a final?  
Rey se rió y Finn soltó una carcajada.  
-No… -empezó Rey, pero Jess se adelantó:  
-¿El Profesor Ren te mandó a final?  
-¿Qué? ¡No! -Rey sintió su cara arder ante la mención de él. Había logrado pasar casi toda la noche concentrada en otra cosa que no fuera él, pero parecía que la vida estaba empeñada en recordárselo-. El Profesor Ren no me da clases.  
-Que suertuda eres. -Soltó Poe, recostandose en el sillón y usando el libro para taparse la cara-. Ese hombre transpira crueldad.  
-No puede ser tan malo. -Lo defendió Rey, quitándole el libro a Poe. “No cuando sonríe de esa forma.”  
-Eso dices porque no te ha dado clases, mujer. -Le dijo Jess, de repente muy seria.  
-Eres muy afortunada al no tenerlo como maestro. -Afirmó Poe. Rey miró a Finn por apoyo pero él solo se encogió de hombros.  
-Yo no me meto, Peanut. El hombre ya se hizo fama de estricto e incluso Phasma se negó a desmentir ciertos rumores.  
-¿Lo ves? -Poe se rió a través del brazo con el que cubría su cara-. Tienes suerte de que no sea tu maestro.  
Pero Rey no lo veía de esa forma. Para ella, ser su alumna sería como un sueño hecho realidad. Las fantasías que habían inundado su mente desde el jueves pasado volvieron a ella en una estampida: él sujetándola con fuerza contra su escritorio, sus manos grandes y varoniles en sus caderas, riñiendola por hablar sin su permiso en clase o por alguna otra tontería sin sentido. Rey lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, castigarla de la forma que fuera, solo por sentirlo dentro de ella. Y él la complacería, oh, sí que lo haría, la haría ser la chica buena que todos creían que ella era.  
-Enserio el día que nos estaba explicando sobre la relación entre la gravedad y la termodinámica, mi cerebro terminó licuado, -Jess estaba diciendo. Rey se sacudió de sus pensamientos; no era el momento para ellos. Tal vez más tarde, cuando estuviera sola-. El hombre es muy inteligente, sí, pero debe de entender que no todos tenemos su mismo nivel de IQ.  
-Por favor no se te ocurra decir eso en clase. Recuerda lo mucho que venera a Hawking.  
-Como sea. -Rey había tenido suficiente-. Yo aún tengo un par de exámenes más por los que preocuparme…  
-No empieces de aguafiestas, Peanut. -La regaño Finn.  
-Son mis últimos exámenes, Finn. -Rey de verdad no quería usar la carta de “becada” y “necesito notas perfectas” con ellos.  
-Vamos, Rey, tu examen no puede ser tan malo.  
-Jess tiene razón. Nadie puede ser peor que Ren. -Alegó Poe, y sacó un botella de dentro de su chaqueta-. Anda, guardamos esto para tomarlo contigo.  
Rey rodó los ojos, pero aún así aceptó la botella. Tal vez así esta noche no pensaría en el Profesor Ren.


	4. Un café para charlar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amylin hace que Ren hablé con ella. Jessica resuelve algo importante.

Amylin llamó a la puerta por quinta vez y tampoco obtuvo respuesta alguna. Soltó un gruñido, desesperada con su primo.  
-¡Ren! -volvió a llamar, golpeando más fuerte esta vez-. Sé que estás ahí, ábreme.  
Se escuchó movimiento del otro lado y después, la puerta se abrió reticentemente.  
-Hoy no, Amy. -Le pidió. Su corazón se encogió ante él. Venía dispuesta a reclamarle su comportamiento en la fiesta, el haberla dejarla sola y no siquiera prestarle atención después de pasar tanto tiempo sin verse. No esperaba encontrarse con la mirada rota y cansada de él. Como si nada más pudiera decepcionarlo.  
-Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo -se sinceró-. No voy a estar aquí para siempre, Ben. Y te extraño.  
Su primo se recargo en la puerta como apoyo, luciendo aún más cansado.  
-No creo que sea la mejor compañía justo ahora. O en cualquier momento.  
-Si quisiera la mejor compañía no habría venido a buscarte, créeme.   
Ren se rió.  
-Amy…  
-No me hagas rogar, Ben. -Lo amenazó-. Sabes que odio rogar.  
-Tengo trabajo, Amy. Justo acabo de hacer mi primera evaluación oficial, y los resultados no son los que esperaba. -Amylin suspiró. Ren atacaba de nuevo-. Tengo Clases por preparar, investigaciones por hacer…  
-Entonces mañana.  
-Si en un domingo tengo demasiado trabajo como para salir contigo, ¿qué te hace pensar que un lunes será mejor?  
-Que sólo estás usando el trabajo como pretexto y que para mañana habrás meditado bien que yo también te necesito, Ben. Y que puedes contar conmigo. Cómo cuando éramos niños. Como siempre ha sido.  
Ben la miró largamente y ella temió haberse excedido. El temperamento de Ben era inestable cuando menos, y ella lo sabía de primera mano. Pero él asintió.  
-¿Un café está bien? -Le ofreció ella.  
-Lo que tú quieras, pero tengo que pasarme casi todo el día en la universidad. -Sonaba cansado pero ella no se dejaría vencer. La derrota no era parte de ella.  
-Genial, Papá mencionó la nueva cafetería, me muero por probarla.  
Y entonces pasó lo que ella menos esperaba: Ben sonrió.  
-Un café sería genial…

 

*************

 

Jessica esperó pacientemente afuera del salón de clases. Gracias al cielo que este no tenía ventanas que dieran al pasillo, así ella no podría verla esperando. “Paige.” Jess suspiró. Aún no se había hecho a la idea de lo que había pasado el sábado en el bar, cuando Poe comentó algo sobre sus primas y preguntó si estaría bien que se unieran a ellos. Jessica las conocía, obviamente, pero para ella eran solo eso, conocidas. La menor era demasiado tímida para entablar una plática y la mayor se la pasaba con ella para que no se sintiera sola cada que Poe las invitaba. Esta vez, Jessica nunca pensó que terminaría besándose en el baño con la mayor de ellas, y después tendría uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, aunque si no hubiese estado tan borracha, definitivamente hubiese sido el mejor. La vergüenza coloreó sus mejillas. Ella nunca se consideró a sí misma lesbiana, aunque dada su vida amorosa, el término sería más bien bisexual, pero aún dentro de su estupor alcohólico, recordaba perfectamente lo bien que Paige se había sentido. Y desde entonces no había dejado de pensar en ella. Sin embargo, cuando intentó llamarla, ella le colgó inmediatamente Jessica le dijo quién era. Jessica pensó en hablar con Poe y pedirle su ayuda, pero decidió que eso no sería lo mejor. Aún cuando sabía de primera mano lo sobreprotector que él podía ser con sus primas y lo mucho que las quería, quién sabe exactamente cuál era la reacción de Paige, y eso era lo que más importaba. Así que en su lugar, le había pedido ayuda con sus horarios alegando que Paige se había ofrecido a ayudarla y Jessica quería hablar con ella. Poe alzó una queja ante la pobre excusa, pero igual le dijo dónde y a qué hora encontrarla.  
La puerta se abrió y los estudiantes empezaron a salir uno a uno, pareciendo derrotados. Jessica se mantuvo al costado, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Había ensayado lo que le iba a decir, de verdad lo había hecho, pero estaba a punto de verla y sus manos sudaban y entre más personas salían y ella no aparecía… Paige estaba ahí, conversado con un chico en voz baja como para no llamar la atención. Aún no la había visto. Jessica pensó en irse sin que ella lo notará. Tal vez ese chico era su novio, tal vez debió preguntarle a Poe antes, tal vez no había significado nada para ella, solo un acoston en los baños del bar de moda. Eso pasaba. Pasaba todo el tiempo.  
Pero no a ella.  
-Hey, Paige. -Le dijo cuando pasaba cerca de donde estaba ella. Paige se volvió y cuando la vió sus ojos sonrieron justo como habían sonreído después de aquel primer beso cerca del lavabo. Jessica enrojeció.  
-Hola, Jess. -No se acercó a ella, pero se despidió del chico que la acompañaba y esperó.  
-Intente llamarte.  
-Lo sé, -Paige parecía avergonzada-. Pero estuve un poco ocupada con asuntos familiares y cuando estuve sola, no sabía si responderias…  
-Yo tampoco sabía si lo harías. -Jessica mentiría si decía que no estaba dolida. Cuando despertó, aún con la resaca, lo primero que pensó fue en ella, y en cómo la había mirado cuando había montado en un taxi diferente al de ella. Cómo si no quisiera dejarla.  
-Lo siento. -Paige sonaba sincera, o eso quiso creer Jessica-. Pero estás aquí ahora. -Paige sonrió, y Jessica olvidó como se había sentido cuando le colgó el teléfono.  
-¡Jessica! -Ambas se volvieron asustadas. El profesor Ren estaba de pie en su escritorio con papeles en su mano, viéndolas fijamente-. Me gustaría hablar contigo, si tienes un momento.  
Jessica temió que él fuera de ese tipo de personas que creían tener el derecho de decirle a los demás cómo vivir y que consideraba una relación entre dos chicas incorrecta. Aunque, para empezar, no había ninguna relación. Pero el profesor inmediatamente volvió a su escritorio, concentrándose en lo que sea que estuviera revisando, dándoles privacidad. Jessica se volvió hacia Paige al mismo tiempo que ella.  
-Tengo clase.  
-Necesitamos hablar. -Paige se mordió el labio y Jessica tuvo que contenerse de besarla. Dios, no podía recordar haberse sentido así por alguien antes-. Estoy libre a las 3, y Rey ya abrió la cafetería a esa hora…  
Paige sonrió, y Jessica deseo más que nunca que el estúpido profesor no las hubiera interrumpido.  
-Tengo clases hasta las 4.  
-No me molesta esperar, -ya había esperado suficiente el fin de semana-. Además me gustaría comprarte algo para que comas.  
Paige sonrió, sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
-Te veo a las 4. -Le dijo, besando su mejilla y después se alejó por el pasillo. Jessica se quedó ahí, viéndola partir, deseando que ya fuera media tarde y que por favor Rey tuviera un baño privado que pudieran usar.  
El profesor Ren se aclaró su garganta y Jessica saltó, avergonzada de que la haya descubierto mirando. Se acercó a él, esta vez sin poder ocultar sus nervios. Dioses, este hombre era en verdad aterrador.  
-Buenas tardes, Profesor. -Jessica sabía que ante todo, Ren valoraba los modales.  
-Buenas tardes, Pava. Por favor, siéntate. -Ren señaló a las mesas y sillas dejadas en orden en el salón. Aún la más cerca estaba considerablemente lejos de su escritorio. Ren no los dejaba partir hasta que hubiesen dejado su aula en orden. Cuando la clase de Jessica se había quejado de que los trataba como niños de kinder, él solo había sonreído burlonamente y les había dicho que si querían que los tratarán como adultos se portarán como adultos y respetarán los espacios públicos. Nadie se atrevió a quejarse después de eso, y su salón se volvió el más ordenado de toda la universidad.  
-Como sabrás, -empezó a decirle él con seriedad-, fuiste una de las calificaciones más altas en estas evaluaciones.  
Jessica se mordió el labio para no responderle y asintió. El maldito le había puesto 7.5, que se vería muy mal en su título, y aún así se atrevía a decirle que fue una de las mejores.  
-Como sabrás, trabajé un par de años en la NASA. -Continuó diciendo él y ella ya no sabía ni qué esperar, así que volvió a sentir-. Una convocatoria ha sido abierta para ciertos proyectos enfocados en termodinámica, y creo que tienes el potencial para competir. -Jessica se quedó estupefacta. El profesor Ren creía que ella tenía potencial. Dios, Poe se moriría de risa-. Pero tengo que advertirte que no es fácil, y se requiere mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para trabajar en un proyecto así, pero si estás dispuesta cuentas con mi apoyo.  
Jessica solo pudo mirarlo con fijeza, como si de repente le hubieran salido tres cabezas. ¿Este era el hombre que había hecho llorar a Jimbo? ¿Del que se la habían pasado quejándose ella y sus amigos el sábado? Rey no, recordó Jessica, Rey lo había defendido.  
-¿Debería darte tiempo para pensarlo? -Preguntó con amabilidad, extendiéndole una hoja. Jessica tuvo que ponerse en pie para alcanzarla-. Es la convocatoria, hay una para proyectos individuales y otra para equipos, así que tal vez puedas pedirle a Tico que participe contigo, ya que son tan unidas.  
Las mejillas de Jessica se enrojecieron aún más, pero no sé dejaría intimidar.  
-Bueno, espero que lo seamos. -Se atrevió a decir. La cara de Ren reflejo lo más parecido a una sonrisa y Jessica respiró aliviada.  
-Anda, estoy seguro que tienes otras clases que antender. -Le dijo, volviendo a los papeles en su escritorio.  
-Gracias, profesor. Prometo que lo pensaré.  
Jessica no podía creer que había creído lo peor de este hombre. Obviamente, ser maestro era su profesión.

 

****************

 

Amylin entró en la cafetería de sus abuelos y el olor a pan recién horneado llenó sus sentidos e hizo agua su boca. Con razón su papá le había dicho cosas tan buenas sobre el lugar. La chica en la que su papá y su tía habían confiado no había cambiado mucho el espacio. Había rebarnizado las paredes de ladrillo para hacerlas verse mejor, al igual que los marcos de las ventanas, a las que había pintado de un tono mucho más oscuro del que eran cuando ella y Ben jugaban ahí de niños. Su toque especial eran la pared de la cocina: la había pulido con pintura negra de pizarra, y tenía escrito un mensaje motivacional. Amy sospecho que lo cambiaba cada día, al menos. También había colgado arte bastante curioso para su gusto. Cuando miró más de cerca, se dió cuenta que en muchos casos era fanart de Adria. Lo sabía porque Ben le había hecho leer esos benditos libros cuando se había obsesionado con ellos. La verdad, eran bastante buenos. Amy se paseó por las mesas, cada una con una flor diferente en el centro, tratando de escoger la que más le gustaría a Ben, ¿cerca de su ventana favorita para escalar, o de la puerta? ¿La más alejada?  
-Hola, -la saludó una chica con una gran sonrisa detrás del mostrador. Así que ella era la flamante becada que al fin había logrado levantar la cafetería de sus abuelos. Amy no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta-. Bienvenida, apenas abrimos pero si hay algo que pueda ofrecerte solo dime.  
-Gracias, pero estoy esperando a alguien, así que creo que mientras solo miraré la decoración.  
La chica volvió a decir algo y después se escabulló a la cocina de nuevo. Había un cuadro en particular que había llamado la atención de Amy, era de Cuauhtémoc con su corona de Tezcatli, lucía tal y como ella lo había imaginado al leer el libro, con su piel morena y su cabello lacio oscuro, sus rasgos varoniles y duros. Pero sus ojos eran ojos de jaguar, y las plumas de su penacho bajaban por su espalda como si fueran parte de ella. Había sangre bañando sus manos pero triunfo en sus ojos. Era su versión de la batalla en el Valle.  
La campanilla detrás de ella sonó. Cuando se volvió Ben estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, buscando alrededor con la mirada.  
-¡Ben!  
Amy lo pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos. Su primo pareció sorprendido pero la abrazó de vuelta, aunque no con tanta fuerza como el sábado pasado. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la puerta, no se podía ver mucho más que la cocina pero si estaba bien para él y lo hacía sentir cómodo, estaba bien para ella.  
La chica salió de la cocina con un mandil puesto sobre su blusa y un par de menús en sus manos.  
-¡Profesor Ren! -dijo, deteniéndose a lado de su mesa. Ben alzó la mirada, como si la viera por primera vez.  
-Rey. -Dijo y Amy lo entendió. Por eso fue tan fácil convencerlo el día anterior. Miró más detenidamente a la chica, aún sin poder creerlo. Lucía joven, mucho más de lo que a ella le gustaría admitir, pero había algo en sus ojos, en la forma en que miraba a su primo. Además era bonita, eso tenía que concederselo. Se vestía bastante casual, con sus jeans y una blusa bastante primaveral para el clima que hacía y un par de botas que parecían hechas más para el trabajo duro que para pasearse en una cafetería. Pero Ben sonrió cuando ella le ofreció servirle “lo de siempre” y aún cuando se fue, su sonrisa siguió ahí.  
-Primo, -Amy le dijo, haciéndolo mirarla-. Tienes mucho que contarme.  
Y Ben lo hizo. Le contó sobre porqué había dejado la fiesta sin despedirse y como había ido la discusión con sus padres. Le contó sobre sus clases, sobre la decepción que eran algunos de sus alumnos y sobre los que no lo eran. Incluso le contó sobre lo mucho que disfrutaba ser profesor y como le costaba encontrar ese balance entre sus investigaciones personales y sus responsabilidades como catedrático. La chica les servio en algún punto, y la sonrisa inmediatamente volvió a su rostro. Esta vez Amy también notó que la forma en que la chica le sonreía a ella era bastante diferente a la forma en que le sonreía a él. Si esto hubiera sido hace unos cuantos años, Amy se hubiese burlado de él y puesto en ridículo enfrente de ella, pero algo la detuvo. Sin embargo, cuando le pregunto, Ben le dijo que no había nada de qué hablar.  
Amy decidió no preguntar y en su lugar le contó sobre su vida en el ejército. Lo difícil que parecía algunas veces y lo fácil que se sentían ciertas cosas, como si hubieran sido hechas para ella. Le contó cómo estar ocupada todo el día le impedía pensar en su padre, solo en una casa tan grande después de que su mamá se fue. Y, por mucho que le dolía, le contó el dolor que aún sentía por su muerte. El cáncer se la había llevado, pero lo habían detectado a tiempo. Le habían quitado un seno y le habían dicho que todo estaría bien. Amy nunca se había sentado a decirle a nadie lo mucho que aún le dolía, que no volvía a casa porque no podía soportar que no estaría ahí para recibirla. Luke Skywalker nunca volvió a ser el mismo desde que la vida le quitó a Mara Jade. Y Amylin Holdo tampoco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo al final lo dividí en dos porque sería demasiado largo.  
> Sus comentarios son muy muy importantes, así sea un simple emoji me hará el día.


	5. Profesor Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess sigue nerviosa por Paige, Christie le prepara una sorpresa a Dom, y Rey invita a cenar al Profesor Ren.

Cuando Jess entró en la cafetería ya había bastante gente revoloteando alrededor, más de la que a ella le gustaría que hubiera para tener esa plática con Paige. Intentó llamarla para consultar con ella si estaría cómoda pero no le cogió la llamada. “Bueno,” pensó Jess, “al menos no hay nadie que yo conozca, además de Rey y Finn.”  
Se acercó al lugar más oculto que recordó, el que estaba cerca de la puerta y desde dónde no se podía ver mucho más que la cocina y su bendito muro motivacional de Finn. Jessica sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus amigos peleando sobre que escribir ahí, Rey quería poner un menú completo en todo su esplendor, Finn decía que eso era un desperdicio de espacio. Al final Rey perdió el piedra, papel o tijera y Finn se encargó del muro. Había tres mesas en esa parte del local y, para desgracia de Jess, una estaba ocupada. Y no por cualquiera, sino por el profesor Ren y una chica de cabello color lila. Jess se quedó tan estupefacta que cuando Finn vino a saludarla la encontró así, mirando boquiabierta al profesor y a su novia. A regañadientes, la arrastró a la cocina.  
-No es su novia, -explicó Rey una vez que estuvieron ahí, porque Jessica no era del tipo de personas que se perdían un chisme, y si sus amigos sabían algo era su deber decirle-. El rector Skywalker tiene una foto de ella y su difunta esposa en su oficina.  
-¿Luke Skywalker estuvo casado? -Finn, quién terminaba de preparar unas crepas para llevarlas a un cliente, sonaba aún más incrédulo de lo que Jess se sentía-. ¿Cómo es que Maz no lo comentó?  
Rey se encogió de hombros, y volvió a concentrarse en hornear. Finn salió de la cocina después de eso y Jessica no tuvo el valor para irse. Aún faltaba al menos media hora para que terminara la clase de Paige y la idea de ir a revolotear cerca de la mesa del profesor Ren o de cualquier otro cliente sola con sus pensamientos era aterradora.  
-¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? -Se ofreció. Lo que fuera con tal de ahuyentar las dudas que sentía. ¿Qué si Paige le decía que solo había sido un error? ¿Qué si su familia era homofobica? ¿Qué si Paige misma se negaba a aceptar la atracción entre ellas?  
Rey alzó la mirada, y se asomó a la cafetería.  
-Erg, no, no lo creo, pero gracias Jess. -Rey volvió a lo suyo y la mente de Jessica hizo lo mismo, llenándola de dudas sin sentido. Paige se había despedido de ella con un beso en la mejilla, le había sonreído, y se había sonrojado.   
Nada de lo que se repetía funcionaba.  
-Poe me dijo qué has estado un poco extraña estos días. -La voz de Rey la devolvió a la realidad.  
-¿Lo estoy? -Así que al final no era tan buena disimulando como pensaba.  
-Sé que los chicos pueden ser pesados a veces, pero…  
-No es por los chicos… -Jessica se apresuró a decir, e inmediatamente se arrepintió.  
Rey no la miró, mientras acomodaba su charola de panquecitos en el horno.  
-Puedes contarme si quieres, Jess.   
Y, a pesar de que se había jurado que no diría nada sin consentimiento de Paige (porque era algo que envolvía a las dos), Jess se sinceró con Rey acerca de porqué estaba tan nerviosa. Rey se emocionó, se enojó, y se rió en los momentos en los que Jess se había sentido de esa forma al vivirlos. Al final, no se arrepintió. Al parecer solo necesitaba decirle a alguien el peso de lo que estaba pasando para poder respirar y tener un poco de perspectiva. Y Rey era la mejor escuchando.  
-Todo irá bien, -le aseguro Rey, mientras tomaba un par de menús para ir a atender al par de estudiantes que había entrado-. Ahora ve y espera a tu chica.  
Jessica sonrió. Cuando Rey dejó la cocina y ella la siguió para ir a buscar una mesa donde aguardar por Paige, recordó que había algo que no le había contando que también la ponía nerviosa: la probabilidad de trabajar en un proyecto en conjunto con Paige, cortesía del Profesor Ren.

 

***************

 

Era un viernes por la tarde, había salido el sol después de las lluvias que habían azotado a la ciudad, y el ajetreo de la cafetería había disminuido al grado de que Rey estaba considerando seriamente no contratar a nadie, sobre todo en días como hoy. Había pasado casi una hora sin que nadie entrará. Para distraerse a sí misma y evitar caer en preocupaciones innecesarias puso un poco de música y se sentó en una de las mesas a hacer sus tareas. Algunos de sus profesores se habían vuelto aún más exigentes debido a los bajos resultados que algunos de los alumnos habían obtenido. Rey no, ella había sacado notas excelentes, ya que era su deber como becada, pero aún así, ella también tenía que esforzarse más. Además, no que era como que últimamente le sobrara mucho tiempo para estudiar. No pasó mucho cuando Poe entró como una tromba en el lugar.  
-¡Peanut! -La saludó, abrazándola. Rey rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que alguien tenía que entrar justo cuando se había sentado. No era que no le gustará ver a su amigo, era que no le vendría mal un tiempo a solas. Para sí misma-. ¿Por qué estás tan sola?  
-Finn tuvo que tomarse la tarde para descansar un poco antes de empezar a tardar en la siguiente fase de su proyecto con Phasma.  
-No, ya hable con él y quedamos para más tarde. -Poe se rió, sentándose a su lado, aún con un brazo sobre su hombro-. ¿No se supone que estaban contratando a alguien para ayudar?  
-Oh -Rey se rió también. La risa de Poe era contagiosa-. Aún no hemos encontrado a alguien que tenga los pies en la tierra. O quieren al menos el doble de lo que yo gano, o quieren trabajar solo dos horas. -Rey cerró su libro, aún molesta con el recuerdo de la última chica que había ido a preguntar por el trabajo.  
-Entonces tal vez tenga la solución a tus problemas, -le dijo Poe, alzando una ceja-. Mi prima necesita un trabajo, y ella es buena, ya sabes.  
-¿Estás usandome para conseguirle un trabajo a tu prima? -Rey se río-. Si es igual a ti, no gracias.  
-¿Qué? -Poe sonaba indignado, pero estaba sonriendo-. ¿Desde cuándo ser tan cool como yo es malo?  
-No sabes trabajar en equipo. -Poe lució ofendido por un segundo pero rápidamente volvió a sonreír tan encantadoramente como siempre.  
-Vamos, Reybey, -le dijo, pinchandole las costillas para hacerla reír-. La vas a amar.  
-No, -Rey trató de defenderse, pero era muy susceptible a las cosquillas-. Sólo estás usandome…  
-¿A ti? -Poe apenas y podía hablar en medio de las risas-. Pero si te amo con el fuego de mil soles, jamás podría…  
El sonido de la campanilla en la puerta los detuvo. El profesor Ren se detuvo en la entrada, sorprendido, observandolos, luciendo tan incómodo como Rey se sentía.  
Poe volvió a picarle las costillas discretamente, pero esta vez Rey no se rió. En cambio le dió un codazo y una mirada significativa para que se moviera y la dejara pasar. Cuando lo hizo se acercó hasta Ren, demasiado consciente de su cabello mal peinado y de su ropa; cómoda pero no tan femenina.  
-Yo solo quería un café, -Ren habló mientras ella se acercaba-. Pero si estás ocupada… -Sujeto con fuerza la correa de su portafolio, caminando hacia la puerta.  
-¡No! -Rey se apresuró a decir, corriendo detrás del mostrador. -No, yo, eh, estoy… trabajando. ¿Te preparo lo de siempre? -Aun a pesar de sí misma, Rey sintió su corazón encogerse al ver la pequeña sonrisa que tironeo sus labios.  
-Por favor, Rey. -Ella sintió un rubor alzarse hasta sus mejillas al oírlo decir su nombre. Apenas estaba tomando un vaso cuando Poe la llamó:  
-Así que, Reybey, ¿sí o no? -Rey trató de concentrarse en la sonrisa de su amigo y no en el rubor que estaba por toda su cara gracias a la mirada atenta de Ren.  
-Esta bien. -Se las ingenio para decir. Si era prima de Poe, no podía ser tan mala-. Pero déjame trabajar. -Poe no lo hizo. Corrió detrás del mostrador, la abrazó y le plantó un beso muy sonoro en la mejilla-. Hey, vas a hacer que me queme.  
-Lo siento. -Gritó Poe entre carcajadas antes de salir corriendo.  
Rey no quería encontrar los ojos del Profesor Ren, que estaban sobre ella, pero no pudo evitar alzar la mirada.  
-Tu novio es muy gracioso. -Comentó él, la pequeña sonrisa no adornaba más su cara.  
-No es mi novio. -Rey se apresuró a decir-. Es un amigo solamente. -No era que le debiera alguna explicación pero no quería que el Profesor Ren pensará algo de ella que no era cierto. Cuando él no contestó, Rey añadió-: Me pedía trabajo para su prima. Él me ayudó bastante cuando llegué a la ciudad.  
Ren asintió, la pequeña sonrisa volvió a sus labios.  
-Un gran amigo, entonces.  
-Lo es, -Rey sonrió, de repente fue muy consciente del momento y no quiso que terminara. No sabía cuándo volvería a tener otra oportunidad así, ella sola con el profesor Ren-. Ergh, creo que te preparé capuchino en lugar de latte…  
-Está bien, -respondió él con suavidad-. Debemos probar cosas diferentes de vez en cuando. -Rey le tendió el vaso, mordiéndose el labio. Él iba a saber que en realidad sí era un latte y que eso había sido un pobre intento de prolongar el momento de su parte. Cuando Ren trató de alcanzar su cartera, Rey lo detuvo.  
-La casa invita.  
-Rey, no puedo aceptarlo, es tu trabajo. -Rey lo desestimó con un gesto.  
-Digamos que es mi agradecimiento por haberme llevado a casa el otro día. -Era verdad. Ni Ren ni Phasma se habían pasado por la cafetería desde ese día, excepto cuando Ren había llevado a comer a la hija del rector; era Hux quién llegaba corriendo antes de que cerrara por los cafés. Rey se había hecho mil ideas respecto a su ausencia, pero al final se dijo que no importaba. No era como que Phasma fuera su amiga, y él la persona que llenaba sus fantasías casi todas las noches.  
-Rey, para mí es un placer ayudarte, no tienes nada que pagarme. -Rey sintió el rubor volver a sus mejillas. La forma en como decía su nombre una y otra vez de forma innecesaria, le derretía las piernas.  
-Lo sé, pero… -se encogió de hombros. La sonrisa en los labios del profesor era imposible de ocultar-. Toma, -le dijo, poniendo un muffin con pasas al lado del café.  
-Al menos déjame pagarte el pan.  
-No. Tú gastaste más de lo que cuestan el café y el muffin juntos en llevarme hasta mi casa.  
-Suena a que tengo que llevarte a casa de nuevo. -Ren le dijo, probando el café.  
-No, no. -Rey se apresuró a decir, aún cuando por dentro gritaba por decirle que sí-. Es una forma de decir gracias por no dejarme morir a la intemperie.  
Ren sonrió aún más y se pasó el pulgar por su labio, limpiando un poco de la espuma del café. Como algo tan normal parecía obscenamente sensual cuando lo hacía él, era uno de los grandes misterios para ella-. Y digamos que el llevarte a casa es mi agradecimiento por el increíble latte que haces. -Rey se quedó helada. Había olvidado lo del capuchino-. Te veo a las nueve, Rey.  
Ella se quedó mirando a la puerta aún después de que él se fue. “Al menos, si él va a llevarte a casa, tendrás tiempo para estudiar,” pensó. Pero, ¿desde cuándo estudiar la ponía tan nerviosa?

 

***********

 

Christie estaba en su habitación probadonse el nuevo disfraz que había comprado para Dom cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Se apresuró a ponerse la bata, aún cuando fuera Dom el que entró, Christie quería que fuera una sorpresa, una que a Dom le gustaría mucho, teniendo en cuenta que siempre le gustaba que ella fuera la dominante cuando tenían relaciones. Esto no era más que un pequeño experimento, pero con suerte, uno con mucho éxito.  
Sin embargo, no fue su novio el que llegó, sino Ren. Lo escucho abrir la puerta de su habitación y encender la televisión en algún documental. Christie gruñó. Si la televisión se escuchaba perfectamente desde el cuarto de Ren al suyo era obvio que él escucharía sus travesuras.  
Desde que él había vuelto habían tratado de ser silenciosos, pero eso no era lo suyo y Christie no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan satisfecha. Incómoda, volvió a quitarse el disfraz y a vestirse con su pijama más cómoda. Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, Ren estaba revoloteando en la cocina, algo demasiado inusual en él. Desde que tuvo problemas con Han, había dejado de cocinar.  
-Tenemos un problema. -Anunció ella. Ren se volvió lentamente, sartén en mano. Al verla, solo pudo sujetar el mango del sartén más fuerte. Christie rodó los ojos-. Tranquilo, vaquero, no estoy molesta esta vez.  
“Aún.”  
Ren la miró escépticamente, pero bajo el sartén de todas formas.  
-Tome en cuenta tu consejo, -las palabras salieron más difícilmente de lo que ella esperaba. Y la mueca de satisfacción que Ren hizo no ayudó para nada-. Y quería sorprender a Dom con algo. Algo especial. -Ren solo asintió. Por Dios, ¿Estaba hablando con un niño? Christie había pensado que esto sería más fácil-. Algo para lo que necesito que nos dejes solos.  
Aún así, pasaron unos buenos segundos antes de que la cara de Ren se iluminara con entendimiento.  
-Oh. -Susurró en voz baja. Christie decidió que no se sentiría mal por esto. Era algo que todos en ese departamento necesitaban.  
-Lo siento, Ren, pero Dom y yo somos una pareja, y este tipo de cosas…  
-Lo sé, -Ren alzó las manos, como para protegerse de lo que Christie fuera a decir-. Debí esperar esto desde que Dom anunció que serías tú quién se mudaría con él cuando dejé el departamento. Empezaré a buscar departamentos la próxima semana.  
Christie sonrió. Cómo siempre Ren era todo compresión.  
-En realidad no esperaba que aceptarás tan fácil… -Ren alcanzó un vaso de café y Christie entorno los ojos-. ¿Fuiste con Rey y no me trajiste nada?  
Ren se encogió de hombros.  
-Acabas de correrme, mujer.  
Ella rodó los ojos.  
-No te estoy pidiendo que saques tus cosas hoy, -se mordió el labio, insegura de cómo decir lo siguiente-. Aunque sí sería genial que nos dejarás la noches libre.  
Ren casi se ahogó en su café.  
-¿A dónde iré?   
-Seria solo hoy. -Se apresuró a decir Christie-. Puedo rentar una habitación de hotel para ti.  
-O podrías rentar una para ustedes.  
Christie lo pensó por un segundo, pero recordó lo mucho que Dom disfrutaba tenerla en el escritorio de Ren y la decisión fue tomada.  
-Lo disfrutarás. Incluso puedes llevar a una chica para pasar un buen rato. -Le ofreció, aún cuando sabía que Ren no disfrutaba de ese tipo de encuentros. De hecho, Christie muchas veces sospechaba que era virgen.  
Ren gruñó.  
-¿De verdad, Chris? Tengo que pasar por Rey hoy… -Inmediatamente lo dijo, se calló, un rubor cubriendo su cuello.  
Ella sonrió.  
-¿Lo ves? Que mejor. Podrías llevarla a ella.  
Ren le dió una mirada cansada y la sonrisa de Christie se ensanchó.  
-No voy a llevarla a un hotel la primera noche que acepta a salir conmigo. Y ni siquiera es una cita, simplemente la llevaré a casa…  
-O puedes jugar la carta de hombre sin techo desamparado y pedirle asilo. Finn comentó que iba a pasar el fin de semana de fiesta con Poe. Tal vez esté sola. La chica de verdad necesita un desestresante.  
-No, Christie. Rey se merece más.  
Christie hizo un mueca, pero lo dejó estar. Lo que hiciera con Rey era su problema, solo lo necesitaba fuera del departamento esa noche y probablemente la siguiente también.  
-Vamos, Ren. Tú me dijiste que me esforzará con Dom, y lo estoy haciendo. Hazme este favor.  
Ren suspiró…  
… Y asintió.

 

*****************

 

Ren se estacionó afuera de la cafetería y sujetó el volante con fuerza, tratando de ver más de cerca. La mitad de las luces estaban apagadas, pero no podía ver a Rey por ningún lado. ¿Debería entrar a buscarla? ¿Qué si Rey lo había tomado todo como una broma y no creyó que él volvería por ella? ¿Qué si en realidad no quería que viniera por ella?  
“Entonces te lo habría dicho, tonto.” La frase con la que Christie lo había pateado fuera del departamento sonó en su cabeza, dándole valor. Dejó ir el volante y salió del auto, frotándose las manos para entrar en calor. La campanilla sonó cuando él abrió la puerta lo que hizo a Rey salir de la cocina. Su cabello había sido peinado recientemente y se había quitado su mandil, revelando una blusa con un estampado de puntos muy delicado. “Tiene botones,” notó él, aún cuando eso no era importante.  
-Hey, -lo saludo-. Estaba a punto de gritar que estaba por cerrar pero…  
-Me prometiste un latte y un muffin si te llevaba a casa. -Dios, era tan malo en esto.  
-¿Lo hice? -Preguntó Rey sonriendo. Ren no pudo evitar sonreír como tonto también.  
-Por desgracia no recuerdo las palabras exactas, pero sí, ese fue el trato.  
-Una lástima entonces, ya que hace un rato que se me terminaron los muffins y tardaría bastante en hornear más…  
-Una lástima, -agregó Ren-. Tendré que volver otro día.  
-Supongo que no será un problema. -Se atrevió a decir Rey, apagando las luces de la cocina y tomando su abrigo, dejándolos prácticamente a oscuras.  
-Aparte de que me has dejado sin cenar, no, no lo será.  
-Oh, ¿de verdad? -Rey de agachó en el mostrador y sacó un par de bolsas de café que olían delicioso-. ¿Qué se supone que haré con esto?  
Ren se quedó sin palabras. Rey no solo lo había esperado, había hecho algo para él, aún sin necesidad. Al que ver que no respondía, Rey tomó sus llaves y su bufanda, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.  
-¿Nos vamos?  
Ren se sacudió su estupor y se encaminó hacia el interruptor, apagando el resto de las luces.   
-Después de ti.  
-¿Cómo es que sabías que el interruptor estaba en la ventana? -Preguntó Rey mientras cerraba la puerta.  
-Jugaba aquí cuando era un niño. -Explicó Ren, caminando detrás de ella, y se adelantó justo a tiempo para abrirle la puerta de su auto-. Este pequeño edificio era el lugar de mis abuelos.  
Cerró la puerta tras ella y corrió hasta el lado del conductor. Cuando subió al auto, Rey lo miraba expectante, con las bolsas de comida en su regazo.  
-¿Debería preguntar? -Le dijo, mirando a la maleta en el asiento trasero. Ren maldijo por dentro. ¿Se suponía que le diría la verdad, aún cuando fuera humillante? Ni a Christie ni a Dom les gustaría que anduviera por ahí divulgando detalles de su vida privada, pero en todo caso, a él no le gustaba pasar noches en algún hotel solo porque ninguno tuvo el valor de decirle antes que necesitaban su espacio como pareja y él les estorbaba.  
-Chris y Dom querían tener una noche especial. -Respondió-. Y yo tengo que pagar los platos rotos. -Encendió el auto que volvió a la vida como un ronroneo.  
-Oh. -Dijo Rey. Tal vez no debió decirle, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Ren señaló a las bolsas de comida en sus piernas.  
-¿Estás bien con eso? -La calle era silenciosa cuando la dejaron, y un sentimiento se asentó en su estómago. Eran solo Rey y él.  
-Oh… sí. Aunque tendrás que calentarla. -Rey se mordió el labio, y Ren trato de concentrarse en otra cosa. Lo que fuera. La comida. Fría en esa bolsa.  
-No creo que el hotel tenga microondas -se lamentó. De verdad odiaba haberle hecho caso a su amiga.  
Rey volvió a morder su labio y esta vez Ren no pudo hacer nada para evitar el bulto creciente en sus pantalones. El recuerdo de lo que Christie le dijo no ayudaba tampoco.  
-Tal vez, -Rey se aclaró la garganta y Ren la miró, las luces de la ciudad dándole en el rostro de vez en cuando-. Tal vez podría calentarse en mi casa, sino tienes problemas en que te entretenga un poco más.  
-¿Cenar juntos? -Ren no pudo evitar preguntar, esperanzado. Rey se encogió de hombros, sus mejillas sonrojadas-. Rey… sería un placer que me entretengas.

 

**************

 

Rey bajó del auto y maniobró con las bolsas de comida para enviarle un rápido mensaje a Finn, pidiéndole más tiempo. No le dijo que había invitado a alguien a casa, porque aún no estaba lista para decirle a sus amigos quién era él alguien que llenaba sus sueños.  
El profesor caminó con ella, platicando suavemente sobre la última película que había visto. Rey había querido ir al cine, pero había días dónde el tiempo y el dinero eran lujos que no se podían malgastar. Al profesor pareció no importarle que el elevador de su edificio estuviera descompuesto y la ayudó a cargar las bolsas en el ascenso hacia su departamento. Cuando llegaron a él, Rey abrió con dedos temblorosos, aún sin poder creer que esto de verdad estaba pasando, después de tantas noches de soñarlo. El profesor Ren estaba en su casa, en su sala, en su cocina, ayudándola con los sandwiches que con tanto esmero ella había preparado.  
-Huelen muy bien. -Comentó él, aceptando la silla que Rey le ofreció. Lucía tan pequeña en él, con sus piernas largas y su torso ancho. Rey volvió a morderse el labio  
-Gracias. -Susurró.  
-Deberías dejar de hacer eso, -le dijo él, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella, llenando el espacio a su alrededor. Sujetó su barbilla con su mano Rey no tuvo más opción que soltar su labio y respirar hondo. Gran error, oh, gran error, porque su nariz se llenó de su olor y Rey sintió sus piernas fallarle.  
-Buena chica, -dijo él sobre sus labios y Rey se perdió. Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, cerró la poca distancia entre ellos y lo besó, tan ferozmente que el Profesor Ren tuvo que retroceder un paso antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella y besarla con la misma ferocidad. Rey dejó escapar un quejido, perdida en la sensación de sus labios, en las promesas oscuras que le susurraban. Ren se alejó cuando el horno sonó, anunciando que la comida estaba lista.  
-Déjalo, -le pidió ella, tratando de besarlo de nuevo. Pero él la mantuvo firme con sus manos.  
-¿Estás segura? -Preguntó, sus ojos negros buscando en los suyos. Rey asintió, no tendiendo la fuerza para hablar.  
Ren volvió a besarla, esta vez la sujetó más fuerte contra su pecho y sin alejarse, la cargo y la depositó sobre la mesa. Rey abrió la piernas por instinto, aún cuando nunca había hecho esto. El profesor se acomodó entre ellas, sujetando su cara, besándola con ferocidad. Su lengua se abrió paso en su boca y Rey gimió, aferrándose a sus hombros. Dios, el hombre se sentía fuerte debajo de toda esa ropa. Ren gruñó, dejando un camino de besos en su cuello.  
-Tengo hambre, Rey. -Rey suspiró. Su nombre sonaba delicioso en su boca-. ¿Vas a darme de comer?   
Rey no podía hablar. Dioses, esto de verdad estaba pasando. Con dedos ágiles, el profesor desabrocho los botones de su blusa y Rey internamente se agradeció por su elección de ropa esta mañana. Ren siguió depositando besos en su cuello, y Rey torpemente trato de quitarle su chamarra. Estaba usando demasiado ropa.  
-Respondeme, Rey. -Le dijo alejándose y deshaciéndose de su ropa él mismo. Rey gimió. La voz de Ren había sido hecha para este tipo de pláticas, el simple sonido de su voz la hacía humedecer. Y la forma en cómo la miraba, en cómo se desabotonana las mangas de su camisa sin dejar de mirarla.  
-Sí, profesor. -Rey se colgó de él de nuevo, besándolo. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre su abdomen, marcando pequeños círculos en él y Rey tembló. Se sentía tan bien.  
-Buena chica. -Volvió a decir él y Rey se tuvo que aferrar a él con más fuerza. Con agilidad, se deshizo de su blusa e inmediatamente le siguió su brasier. Rey no tuvo de tiempo de pensar, las manos del profesor estaban sobre sus pechos, acariciándolos, pellizcando sus pezones, duros por la excitación.  
-Por favor… -Rey volvió a gemir cuando él puso su boca sobre ella, mordiendo ligeramente donde sus manos habían estado. Rey se movía junto con él, enredando sus manos en su cabello para guiarlo a donde lo necesitaba-. Oh, por Dios, profesor...  
Ren gruñó, y poco a poco, fue bajando, depositando pequeños besos y mordiscos aquí y allá. Rey respiraba con dificultad, aún sin soltar su cabello, que estaba segura, era más suave que el suyo propio. Rápidamente, Ren desabotono sus jeans y los deslizó por sus piernas. Rey maldijo cuando él se alejó para ocuparse de sus botas, y se odio a sí misma por haberlas escogido sobre un par de zapatos más fáciles de quitar.  
-Dejalos. -Le dijo, tirando de él para besarlo de nuevo. Ren gimió en su boca y Rey lo sintió reverberar dentro de ella, llegando hasta su centro-. Profesor, por favor… -le rogó, tomando su mano y poniéndola donde ella más la necesitaba.  
-Estas tan mojada, Rey. -Ren mordió su oído y Rey soltó un pequeño grito de placer.  
-Por usted, profesor.   
Ren la acarició lentamente, llenandola de desesperación, haciéndola meserse contra su mano.  
-Shh, tranquila Rey. -Volvió a besar sus pechos y Rey gimió más fuerte.  
-Profesor, por favor… necesito… necesito…  
La mano de Ren aceleró su velocidad, y sus mordiscos fueron más agresivos.  
-¿Qué necesitas, Rey?  
-A TI.  
Fue todo lo que él necesito. Cayendo en sus rodillas, su lengua le dió la atención que necesitaba donde la necesitaba. Rey sujeto su cabello con más fuerza, manteniéndolo entre sus muslos. Cuando miró hacia abajo, él la mirada con detenimiento su lengua dentro de ella. Rey casi se corrió ante la imagen, pero se esforzó por mantenerse. Había esperado por esto, y era mejor que cualquier sueño que su imaginación pudo haber fabricado; lo iba a disfrutar tanto como pudiera. Ren volvió a gruñir y acercó su mano a ella, metiéndole un dedo en su hendidura. Rey gritó ante la sensación, inesperadamente placentera.  
-¿Te gusta, Rey?   
Rey gimió, y asintió, llevándose una mano hasta su pecho, necesitando el contacto. Ren alejó su mano y le dió una nalgada que la hizo brincar y gemir un poco más. Regresando su mano a donde estaba hace un momento, Ren dijo, su boca aún en su centro: -Respondeme, Rey.  
-¡Sí! -Ren añadió otro dedo dentro de ella y comenzó a moverlos, al mismo tiempo que succionaba en su clítoris-. ¡Sí!  
Rey no pudo soportarlo más y se corrió, gritando su nombre. Ren mantuvo su posición, besándola, moviendo sus dedos. Cuando al fin Rey dejó de temblar, se alejó solo un poco, besando sus muslos, y le regaló una sonrisa, su boca aún húmeda por ella. Rey casi se corrió una segunda vez ante la imagen.  
Ren se puso en pie, aún entre sus piernas, y se limpió la boca con la manga de su camisa. Rey lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo de nuevo, y se probó a sí misma en su boca. Sus labios definitivamente habían sido hechos para besar. Se acercó más a él y sintió el bulto de su entrepierna en su muslo, grande y duro.  
-Está usando demasiado ropa, profesor. -Le dijo Rey contra su boca. Él sonrió, una sonrisa llena de promesa.  
-Tal vez necesito tu ayuda con eso.   
Tardó más en decirlo en que Rey atacando su cinturón. Iba a por su pantalón cuando llamaron a la puerta.  
-¡Penaut! -Rey soltó un maldición, aferrándose a Ren. Por supuesto que alguien tenía que llegar a arruinarles la diversión-. Olvidé mis llaves, ábreme.  
Ren descansó su cabeza contra su cuello, y Rey se sintió morir.  
-Lo siento, -susurró, acariciando su cabello.  
-Esta bien, -le dijo Ren enderezandose y ayudándola con su ropa.  
-Puedo hacer que se vaya, -le ofreció Rey. Lo que fuera por no terminar el momento.  
-No, créeme, te odiará. -Ren volvió a besarla mientras le ayudaba con el brasier. Finn volvió a tocar, más fuerte está vez-. No queremos eso. Terminó de vestirla y Rey se acercó al horno, la comida se había enfriando esperando por ellos.  
-¿Te quedarás a cenar? -Le preguntó Rey, su voz pequeña. Ren se acomodo la camisa y asintió, una sonrisa tironeando en sus labios.  
-¡PENAUT!  
Rey rodó los ojos y volvió a iniciar el microondas. Ren se sentó en la mesa, como si nada hubiera pasado. Rey volvió a morderse el labio, sin saber que decir, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Finn tenía el celular contra la oreja cuando la abrió.  
-Te envié un mensaje. -Soltó Rey con amargura. Aún podía sentir la boca del profesor Ren sobre ella. Finn se sorprendió ante su rudeza y alzó las manos, tratando de parecer inocente.  
-Poe se puso un poco pesado, cree que estaba tratando de entrar en los pantalones de su prima. -A regañadientes Rey se hizo a un lado, dejándolo pasar-. No sabía que iba a trabajar con nosotros, y creí que eso era lo que decía tu mensaje así que no lo...  
Fin se calló al ver a su maestro sentado en su mesa, el cabello despeinado y la cara roja. Cuando miró a Rey, no se encontraba en mejor estado.  
-Debí leer tu mensaje. -Susurró. Rey asintió, y el profesor Ren evitó mirarlos-. Disfruten su noche. -Les dijo, desapareciendo en su habitación.  
Rey se dirigió al horno, sacando los sandwiches y poniendo uno frente a Ren.  
-Lo dice como si no nos la hubiera arruinado.  
Ren alzó una ceja y Rey gimió por dentro.  
-¿Tan aburrido soy para ti que una cena conmigo no suena interesante en absoluto?  
Rey se rió.  
-No, profesor. Lo invite a cenar, después de todo.  
Ren sonrió, mordiendo el sándwich.  
-Una cena deliciosa, sin duda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Recuerdan cómo fueron los force bond? Pues algo así será smut entre Kylo y Rey.  
> Les agradeceré mucho sus comentarios 


	6. Dulces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey le devuelve el favor a Ren.

Rey envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura antes de que pudiera abrochar su chamarra.   
-¿De verdad tienes que irte? -No le gustó la forma en cómo lo dijo, le hacía aún más difícil dejarla. Sujetó su barbilla con su mano para hacerla mirarlo.  
-No me quiero ir, Rey, -ella sonrió, y por un momento, su certeza flaqueo. “No, Christie, Rey se merece más”-. Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo.  
Rey rodó los ojos y se alejó.  
-¿A qué te refieres con bien? Porque para mí fue justo como tú me hiciste sentir hace una hora en esa mesa.  
Ren agradeció que su cabello era lo suficientemente largo para cubrir sus orejas, que ardían ante el recuerdo de Rey gimiendo y corriéndose en su boca.  
-Me refiero a tratarte como te mereces. -Ren trató de alcanzarla, de sujetarla tan cerca que no le quedarán dudas, pero él nunca había sido bueno para las peleas en pareja. Había razones por las cuales no tenía pareja-. Llevarte flores, a citas…  
-Ren, no sé si te has enterado, pero eres un profesor y yo una alumna, una becada, en la universidad de tu familia. No creo que flores, citas y “lo correcto” sea lo más apropiado para nosotros. -Ren lo sabía, pero también estaba determinado a intentarlo. Rey se lo merecía.  
-Lo sé, Rey, pero no quiero hacerte sentir… -se calló, porque estaba seguro que las siguientes palabras le asegurarían una cachetada.  
-¿Como una puta? -Ahí estaba, la chica que le dijo que pensara antes de hablar después de tirarle café hirviendo-. Ren, ¿por qué esto es sobre ti usandome por sexo y no al revés? ¿Qué hay de la alumna obsesionada con su profesor que hace de todo por tenerlo? Las mujeres también disfrutamos esto, Ren. No es lo único que nos importa en las relaciones, pero si es lo único que voy a tener contigo, lo acepto. Y con mucho gusto.  
-¿Qué hay sobre conocernos mejor?  
Rey sonrió traviesamente.  
-Nadie me ha conocido mejor de lo que tú lo acabas de hacer, y yo quiero aprender todos tus secretos. -Se paró en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar su oído. Su miembro volvió a la vida gracias a sus palabras, a su cercanía-. Cómo hacer para que te corras más rápido, o más fuerte… a qué sabes.  
Ren sonrió, un rubor coloreando sus mejillas. Sabía que ella lo atraía, pero cada vez que hacía valer su opinión, cada vez que lo ponía en su lugar… Esta vez la estrechó en sus brazos sin miramientos y la besó con profundidad.  
-¿Qué hay acerca de no comerse todos los dulces en una sola noche? -Murmuró en su boca. Porque a pesar de entender lo que ella quería, había cosas que él quería también.  
Rey sonrió contra sus labios.  
-No juegue sucio, profesor.  
-Nunca, nena. -Le dijo alejándose solo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos sin que ella se torciera el cuello-. Pero ya que estamos en lo que ambos queremos, si vamos a hacer esto, quiero tratarte como sé que te mereces, y no solo en la cama. -Rey se rió y se acurrucó contra su pecho-. Tenemos mucho tiempo, Rey. Hay que disfrutarlo.  
Rey volvió a reírse. Ren nunca se consideró a sí mismo gracioso, pero si podía hacerla reír se daba por bien servido.  
-Usted y yo tenemos una idea muy diferente de disfrutar, profesor.  
Ren besó su frente con delicadeza. Había visto a su padre hacerlo muchas veces con su madre para calmarla. Al parecer, tuvo el mismo efecto con Rey. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y mordió su labio.  
-¿Qué harás mañana? -le preguntó, resistiendo el impulso de besarla.  
-Abro la cafetería de media mañana hasta media tarde.  
-¿Así que estás libre en la noche?  
Rey se rió.  
-Depende, profesor.  
-¿De qué?  
-De si me va a dar otro dulce o no.  
Ren volvió a besarla. Que había hecho para merecer vivir este sueño era un enigma.  
-Descansa, nena. -Le dijo cuando salió por la puerta. Ella tiró de su manga una última vez-. ¿Todo bien, Rey? -le preguntó Kylo al ver su expresión. Rey asintió, aún más roja de la cara.  
-Esta noche, cuando estés solo en el hotel, ¿vas a pensar en mí?  
Ren sonrió y se acercó para besarla de nuevo.  
-Siempre pienso en ti, Rey.

 

*******************

 

Finn despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Trató de alcanzar su teléfono pero estaba apagado. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, aunque sí tenía muy claro porqué se puso los audífonos a todo volumen la noche anterior. Se levantó sin ganas, las memorias del resto de su noche bailando en su mente. Dioses, Poe iba a matarlo. Finn se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Rose qué “no era lo suficiente bonita,” pero si era porque Poe lo escuchó y casi lo mata, o por la expresión en el rostro de ella, aún no lo sabía. No ayudaba el hecho de que se había pasado media noche bailando con ella. Estaba demasiado concentrado en sí mismo que olvidó que Rose casi nunca hablaba cuando Poe la llevaba con ellos.  
Abrió la puerta despacio, con miedo a encontrarse con Ren ahí, pero Rey estaba sentada sola en la mesa, una taza de café en la mano, mirando embobada a la pared. Finn no sabía quién de lo dos estaba más jodido, si ella o él.  
-¿Tu invitado se fue?   
Rey parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida.  
-Ren no se quedó.  
Finn no respondió, solo se acercó a prepararse un poco de café, Dios sabía que lo necesitaba.  
Rey era casi una hermana para él. Ambos se habían hecho amigos desde que Maz lo había adoptado, pero fue cuando el abuelo de ella enfermó que su amistad superó la verdadera prueba. Él estaba seguro de que si había alguien que siempre iba a estar ahí para él, era ella, así como sabía que no había nada que Rey hiciera que lo haría alejarse. Eso no impedía que fueran los primeros en cuestionarse cuando el otro hacía algo cuestionable, para eso eran los amigos después de todo.  
Y enredarse con un profesor era algo bastante cuestionable.  
-¿Alguien más sabe de esto? -Le preguntó cuando se sentó a la mesa. Rey parecía estar en otro mundo-. ¿O soy al único al que se lo has ocultado?  
-Eh… es la primera vez que salimos. -Respondió Rey con la cara roja. Finn no lo podía creer. Se tuvo que recordar que Rey podía tener muchos defectos, pero tonta no era.  
-Por favor dime que no te acostaste con él. -Rey enrojeció aún más y se empino la taza de café-. ¡Rey! ¡¿De verdad?! Rechazas a todos por miedo a una relación para venir a acostarte con…  
-No me acosté con él. -Lo interrumpió ella, alzando las cejas-. Tuvimos… intimidad, pero él me dijo que quiere hacer las cosas bien conmigo.  
Había algo más en su tono, pero Finn estaba demasiado cansado para preguntar.  
-Bueno, sabes que no me importa quién sea o qué tan guapo es, si te hace algo, correré a golpearlo.  
Rey rodó los ojos, pero sonrió de todas formas.  
-Por cierto, Rose empezará a ayudarnos hoy.  
Finn gimió. Si pensaba que de verdad su día no podía empezar peor…  
Rey se puso en pie y comenzó a lavar su taza.  
-¿Tengo que enterarme de algo antes de ir a la cafetería y encontrarnos con ella o prefieres dejarlo así?  
-Dejemoslo así.  
Finn quería ir un paso a la vez.

 

************

 

Ren tocó el timbre de la casa de su tío y esperó. No quería estar aquí, pero necesitaba saber si su relación con Rey tendría repercusiones. No quería ser el responsable de arruinar su futuro.  
Abrió su tío, aún en bata y con el cabello enmarañado.  
-Son las 7 de la mañana, Ben. En sábado. Más te vale que sea importante.  
Ren ni siquiera sabía cómo sacar el tema con su tío. Luke debió haber notado su incomodidad porque abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.  
-¿Y bien, Ben? -le dijo su tío una vez que estuvieron en la cocina, sirviéndose una taza de café.  
-Es solo… Tenía una duda.  
-Debe de ser una duda muy importante para molestarme tan temprano.  
Ren suspiró. No había una buena forma de decir esto.  
-¿Cuáles son las consecuencias para un profesor y una alumna si mantienen una relación en la Universidad?  
Su tío alzó una ceja, y Ren se arrepintió de hablar. Aún podía irse…  
-¿Para el profesor o para la alumna?   
-Para la alumna. -Respondió Ren sin dudar.  
-Bueno eso depende, nunca hemos tenido un caso así en particular, por lo general reportes de acoso sexual es todo lo que llegamos a enfrentar, y raramente en contra de algún profesor. Aunque si la alumna usó su relación para mejorar sus notas, podría ser expulsada. De ser comprobado, claro.  
-¿Y si es becada? -Preguntó antes de poder evitarlo.  
-¿De verdad necesitas explicación sobre eso? -Respondió su tío, sentándose frente a él. Ren se sonrojo aún más-. Aunque sinceramente nunca hemos tenido un profesor tan joven. -Añadió con una mueca burlona. Ren puso una cara-. Y, por si te lo preguntabas, el profesor es despedido inmediatamente si los cargos resultan ciertos.  
Ren no lo hacía. Era obvio.  
-Pero, ¿y si la relación era consensual?  
-Nunca lo son, Ben.  
Ren tragó.  
-Solo era una duda, tío.  
-Claro que sí, Ben. Y yo soy solo un viejo.  
Ren se salvó de contestar cuando Amy entró en la cocina con una sonrisa.  
-Hey, no sabía que hoy nos visitabas. -Le dijo, acercándose para saludarlo mientras su tío hacía caras a espaldas de ella. Ren rodó los ojos.  
-Ben solo quería saber si podía cogerse a alguien sin problemas.   
Ren lo miró horrorizado y Luke soltó una carcajada, poniéndose en pie y dejándolos solos. Amy lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-No es verdad… -empezó él una vez la risa de Luke dejó se oírse, pero ella lo cortó con un gesto   
-¿Es la chica de la cafetería, verdad? -Ren no supo qué decir. ¿Amy sabía sobre Rey? Y ella solo llevaba una semana en la ciudad-. ¿Fue a ella a quien le pediste que te acompañará en el hotel?  
Ren alzó las mano, desesperado. Su prima se rió.  
-Christe me comentó lo del hotel. Lo otro fue obvio ese día en la cafetería, primo.  
-Sabes, Amy, a veces de verdad odio que me conozcas tan bien.  
-Eso dices, -murmuró ella, mordiendo una fruta-. Así que, ¿te mudaras con tía Leia y tío Han?  
Ren le dirigió una mirada, pero aceptó la manzana que le ofreció de todas formas.  
-Tenía pensado en ir a ver algunos departamentos hoy, ya que no tengo tanto trabajo, ¿quieres acompañarme?  
Amy sonrió.  
-Por supuesto que sí, Renben.  
-¿Renben? -Se quejó.  
-Suena lindo, -le dijo ella, pellizcando su mejilla-. Justo como tú.

 

************

 

-¿Así que la cita fue bien? -Le preguntó Rey, poniendo un plato lleno de galletas recién horneadas frente a ella. El clima era más fresco que el día anterior y amenazaba con llover, pero como buen sábado, casi no había clientes en la cafetería. Rey se había tomado un descanso cuando Jess entró en el lugar, dejando a Finn y a Rose hornear solos el pedido de cupcakes que tenían que entregar para la fiesta de una chica de 10 semestre. Después de todo, le dijo, ellos se tenían que hablar en algún momento.  
-Muy bien. -Jessica sonrió, metiéndose una galleta a la boca-. Nunca creí que diría esto pero el sexo lésbico es mucho mejor que el normal. -Rey se sonrojó y Jess rodó los ojos. Aún no se acostumbraba a que Rey era mucho más inocente que ella-. Olvidaba que eras virgen, pero tal vez deberías probarlo algún día, -le dijo, guiñandole un ojo para molestarla.  
-Tal vez no tanto, -le dijo Rey, sonrojándose aún más. Jessica chilló, emocionada, sin poder creerlo, pero se calló cuando la campanilla sonó. Ren y su prima entraron en el lugar, riéndose de un chiste que Jess no escuchó.  
Ren asintió cuando las vió, demorando sus ojos un poco más en Rey.  
-Buena tardes, Rey. -Le dijo, una mirada conocedora en su rostro-. Pava.  
Su prima lo jaló hacia una mesa y Rey se puso en pie para atenderlos. Jessica tomó su mano antes de que pudiera alejarse.  
-Tienes que decirme TODO.   
Rey sonrió, y volvió a concentrarse en las galletas; era muy buena pastelera, además de gran amiga. Hasta el momento era la única que sabía lo de Paige y ella, y Paige le había pedido que se mantuviera así, al menos hasta que supiera cómo decirle a sus papás.  
Rey se acercó hasta la mesa donde el profesor Ren y su prima se habían sentado y Jess recordó que aún no le había contado a Rey sobre el concurso al que el profesor Ren la había invitado…  
La risa de Rey resonó en el lugar, y Jessica los miró atentamente. Su profesor miraba a su amiga, sonriendo, mientras ella trataba de anotar su orden. La prima del maestro dijo algo, pero ninguno pareció ponerle suficiente atención. Antes de que Rey se alejará, el profesor rozó su mano discretamente, y Rey volvió a sonreír.  
Jessica se quedó boquiabierta, preguntándose si había visto bien. ¿El profesor que hasta hace una semana la aterrorizaba y su inocente y dulce amiga?  
Esto debía de ser un chiste.  
Cuando Rey volvió a sentarse con ella, Jess la atacó con preguntas. Al principio Rey se negó a responder, pero cuando Jess le dijo que si iba a negarlo por lo menos tuviera la decencia de ser discreta, Rey suspiró.  
-Aún no sé en dónde estamos. -Le dijo, pero eso no era lo que Jessica quería saber.  
-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y cómo?  
Rey se mordió el labio, no queriendo responder.  
-Hace casi dos semanas me llevó a casa, porque llovía bastante, y desde entonces no podía dejar de pensar en él, y ayer se ofreció a llevarme de nuevo, y yo lo invité a pasar para cenar y… -Rey guardó silencio, mirando sus manos atentamente.  
-¿Te acostaste con él?  
-¡No! -Se apresuró a decir-. Él me dijo que quería hacer las cosas bien conmigo.  
Jessica bufó. Por supuesto, eso era algo que solo el profesor Ren diría.  
-¿Entonces qué pasó? -La presionó. Porque Rey había dicho que ya no era tan virgen. Rey estaba de verdad avergonzada, y, tal vez por primera vez, Jessica se arrepintió de ser tan metiche-. Hey, está bien si no quieres contarme…  
-De hecho, -le dijo Rey, alzando la cabeza-, quería tu consejo. -Jessica la miró, incrédula, y Rey continuó-: Ayer él me hizo… sentir increíble, y quiero devolverle el favor, pero él insiste en que quiere hacer las cosas bien. -Rey rodó los ojos, claramente frustrada-. Jess, antes, cuando él era solamente el profesor atractivo que venía de vez en cuando por café, podía ignorarlo, pero ahora… Es como si lo necesitará.  
Jessica sonrió, ella sabía cómo se sentía lo que su amiga describía. Justo eso le pasaba con Paige.  
-Así que quieres devolverle el favor y hacerlo sentir especial.  
-No exactamente, -murmuró Rey, claramente avergonzada, y Jessica supo a lo que se refería-. Él quedó de pasar por mí hoy en la noche y quería… sorprenderlo…  
-Oh, -murmuró, y miró de reojo a la mesa donde se encontraba el profesor. Ren las miraba de reojo-. Rey, sé exactamente qué lo va a volver loco.

 

*********

 

Ren se estacionó afuera de la cafetería. Se había asegurado de dejarle su número a Rey en la tarde para que lo llamara cuando estuviera libre, ya que la noche anterior estaba tan concentrado en ella que lo había olvidado por completo. Esta vez apago el auto y se dirigió con seguridad hacia la cafetería, que parecía desierta. Nuevamente, solo la mitad de las luces estaban encendidas.  
La campanilla sonó cuando entró, pero Rey ya lo estaba esperando sonriendo detrás del mostrador. Ren aún no podía creer la suerte que tenía.  
-Al fin llegaste. -Lo saludo con voz seductora, aunque para ser honestos, para él todo lo que hacía Rey era seductor. Ren se acercó al mostrador y sujetó su cara, devorandola en un beso. Rey se apartó, respirando con dificultad-. ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo aquí atrás?  
Ren maldijo por dentro. Él de verdad quería tratarla como se merecía, no solo hacerla sentir usada, pero parecía que su cuerpo no siempre quería obedecerlo. Sin decir palabra, rodeó el mostrador y siguió a Rey a la cocina, tratando de ocultar su erección.  
Apenas cruzaron la puerta, Rey estaba sobre él, besándolo con ferocidad. Ren luchó por controlarse, pero si tenía alguna debilidad, era ella.   
-Hice una reservación para cenar. -Le dijo contra sus labios, y Rey gimoteo.  
-No quiero cenar, profesor. -Trato de quitarle su abrigo pero Ren no la dejó. Si lo hacía no había forma en que dejarán esa cafetería-. Usted me prometió un dulce.  
-¿Lo hice?  
Ren se alejó, tratando de mantener la compostura. Rey tenía el cabello alborotado y una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Ren tragó.  
-Sí. -Respondió Rey, definitivamente con voz seductora, y se acercó a él para darle un ligero beso en los labios, tan inocente comparado a los de hace un momento-. Y voy a comermelo.  
Cuando terminó de hablar, Rey hizo lo que él menos esperaba: arrodillarse ante él. Ren trago de nuevo, su excitación bastante visible en este punto. Rey lo acarició a través de sus pantalones, pero cuando intentó desabrocharlos la detuvo.  
-No tienes que hacerlo.  
-Pero quiero hacerlo. -Le dijo, mirándolo con ojos inocentes-. Por favor. -Añadió, y Ren olvido como respirar.  
Asintió ligeramente y acarició su cabello, dándole permiso. Rey sonrió entusiasmada y rápidamente liberó su erección. Él silbó ante su toque, demasiado delicado. Sus manos eran tan pequeñas que Rey tuvo que usar las dos para sostenerlo enteramente, y ni aun así lo cubría por completo. Ren gruñó y sujetó su cabello más fuerte, empujando su cabeza. Ella no necesito una segunda invitación, y lo tomó en su boca. Ren gimió. Sus labios eran cálidos y húmedos, justo como él imaginó que se sentirían, pero su imaginación le había quedado corta. Como su boca era demasiado pequeña, Rey sacó su lengua y recorrió toda su longitud, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Ren gruñó. Si Rey quería esto, él se encargaría de que lo disfrutara. Volvió a sujetar su cabello y la hizo tomarlo en su boca de nuevo.  
-Justo así, nena. -Rey gimió, su boca llena. Usó sus manos para trabajarlo en los lugares en los que su boca no podía alcanzar; sus base, sus bolas-. Sí, justo así… -Rey liberó su miembro y sonrió contra él, lamiendo su cabeza. Ren se sujetó a sí mismo y volvió a poner su miembro en su boca-. Sé buena chica y haz que me corra.  
Rey obedeció, bombeando con sus manos y boca, lamiendo y chupando. Cuando Ren gemía su aprobación, ella trabajaba un rato de esa forma, pero justo cuando iba a correrse, cambiaba el juego. Ren gruñó. Sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a bombear en su boca, buscando su orgasmo.  
No tardó en llegar. Rey acarició sus bolas y Ren explotó en su boca con mil maldiciones. Rey lo lamió todo con una sonrisa en sus dulces, inocentes labios. Ella era toda una caja de sorpresas.  
Cuando terminó, acomodó su ropa, aún sonriendo.  
-Dioses, Rey, de verdad no tenías que hacer eso.  
Ella se puso en pie y lo abrazó.  
-Te dije que eso era lo que quería, profesor.  
Ren sonrió, y recordó a qué había venido.  
-Vamos, Rey, te llevaré a cenar.  
Rey alzó las cejas.  
-¿Prefiere la cena de un caro restaurante a la mía, profesor? -Ren sintió a su miembro volver a la vida.  
-No, Rey, -respondió, besándola-. Pero me gusta comer el postre en casa.


	7. Historia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo y Rey se conocen un poco más.

Cuando Kylo se estacionó frente al restaurante, Rey se sintió demasiado pequeña. El lugar parecía sacado de un sueño, uno antiguo donde las cosas eran diferentes; las paredes del exterior eran de un color suave y había tejas decorando ciertas partes del tejado del primer piso y dominando los pisos superiores. Las ventanas eran de hierro con decoraciones que le recordaron a Rey otra época y el portón era de madera tan gruesa que ella estaba segura era más ancha que su propio cuerpo. El lugar era demasiado elegante para ella, aún cuando ella se había calzado sus mejores flats en lugar de sus usuales botas y llevaba puesta la blusa más elegante que tenía: una camisa blanca con un ligero listón negro en los puños y cuello, su abrigo seguía siendo el mismo viejo negro que Unklar le vendió hace un par de años. No importó que tan segura se sintió esa mañana al ver su reflejo, todo se esfumó cuando vió al grupo de empleadas que acompañaban a los clientes al interior, cada una más bella que la anterior, todas impecables en sus vestidos negros con bordados florales claramente hechos a mano y sus sandalias artesanales. No ayudó mucho cuando le dió un vistazo al hombre al lado suyo: conduciendo un auto de lujo, vestido en ropa que seguramente valía más de lo que ella y Finn pagaban de renta, con sus ojos sensibles y el cabello más suave que Rey hubiera visto alguna vez; Kylo era el tipo de persona que encajaba aquí, ella no.  
-¿Podemos ir a algún otro lado? -Inquirió. Kylo se detuvo a medio camino de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y la miró fijamente.  
-¿Hay algún problema? -Preguntó, verdadero interés coloreando su voz.  
-Es solo… este lugar. -Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Es demasiado elegante. -Despues de todo había una razón por la que Rey no venía a ésta parte de la cuidad. Kylo no dijo nada, pero ella sintió el peso de su mirada sobre ella-. Y no creo que pueda sentirme cómoda al rededor de tanta gente elegante.  
-Rey. -Murmuró él con suavidad, justo en esa forma en la que hacía temblar sus piernas-. No estarás con ellos; estarás conmigo.  
Rey bufó.  
-Nos mirarán.  
Kylo volvió a tomarse un momento antes de responder.  
–¿Por qué esa idea te molesta?  
Rey mordió su labio, buscando la fuerza para decir las palabras.  
–No quiero avergonzarte. –Su voz salió mucho más débil de lo que a ella le gustaría. Kylo sujetó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Rey no supo cuando él se había desecho de su cinturón de seguridad, pero agradeció al creador por su cercanía.  
–Rey, -volvió a decir, su respiración acariciando sus labios–. No me importa lo que la gente que come aquí piense. O los empleados. O el resto del mundo. Sólo tú. –Rey no lo miraba, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Hasta que Kylo alzó su cara un poco más y ella no tuvo más opción que verlo a los ojos. Lo que encontró ahí robó su respiración-. Ahora, déjame mostrarte a lo que me refería cuando te dije que te trataría cómo te mereces.  
Para desgracia de ella, Kylo se alejó antes de besarla y salió del auto, rodeándolo y llegando a su lado en largas zancadas. Abrió su puerta y le tendió la mano.  
–Por favor, Rey. –Reticentemente ella tomó su mano. No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería negarle algo al hombre que la hacia sentir tan viva con solo una mirada. Él la sujetó con fuerza y le entregó las llaves al hombre que esperaba paciente detrás de ellos. Kylo puso su mano sobre su brazo, y ambos se acercaron hacia la entrada-. Reservación para dos a nombre de Kylo Ren Organa.  
-Por supuesto, -respondió la chica frente al mostrador e hizo una seña para que la chica más próxima se acercara–. Mi compañera les mostrará el camino.  
Las edecanes, a pesar de ser más bonitas que ella, no la miraron mal. Todo lo contrario, varias le sonrieron cuando pasó por su lado. Rey se dijo a sí misma que era porque eran amables, no porque esas sonrisas eran dirigidas al hombre a su lado y no a ella. La chica los saludó con una sonrisa amable y los guió a través de un salón con mesas hechas de madera y con cirios, -cirios de verdad-, en ellas. Había una cantina a su izquierda con más variedades de tequila de las que Rey podría esperar llegar a conocer. Todo el lugar estaba lleno y, aún así, nadie les prestó atención dos veces.  
–Este lugar es uno de los pocos edificios que sobrevivieron a la ocupación en tiempos del imperio. –Le dijo Kylo con su voz de profesor, inclinándose un poco para que solo ella lo oyera. Rey lo miró con ojos sorprendidos–. Eso fue porque la familia que vivía aquí fue muy buena negociando y pudieron conservar la mayor parte de sus tierras a cambio de qué cambiaran de religión y dejarán el lío de la Fuerza detrás.  
–¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?  
Pero Kylo no respondió. Simplemente sonrió y presionó su mano, asintiendo hacia el frente para hacerla mirar. El salón llegó a su fin y fentre a ellos se abrían unas puertas de madera igual de imponentes a las de la entrada, pero estas llevaban a un jardín. En él había suaves luces por todos lados, y palmeras y flores que llenaban el lugar de un perfume natural. Al fondo se escuchaba una caída de agua y, cuando la joven que los guiaba tomó una de las veredas del jardín en el camino hacia su mesa, Rey corroboró que sí, había una pequeña fuente que parecía más bien cascada al fondo. En el centro del jardín había una pequeña isla donde música en vivo era tocada, una melodía tan simple y la vez tan hermosa que los músicos parecían estar en un trance.  
Miró a Kylo y lo encontró observándola fijamente.  
–Es hermoso. –Le dijo–. Gracias por insistir.  
Él solamente sonrió y se inclinó para darle un ligero beso en los labios. ¿Quién diría que este lugar podría robarle la respiración de esa forma?  
–Esta es su mesa. –Anunció la edecán, devolviendo a Rey a la realidad.  
Esto también era toda una revelación. La parte del restaurante donde se encontraba su mesa les brindaba un poco de privacidad y Rey respiro aliviada. Había murales en las paredes y el techo estaba hecho de paja y madera en esta parte del jardín. Cuando tomaron asiento, Rey observó que su mesa, al igual que las del salón, era talladas a mano, pero al verla más de cerca notó pequeños detalles de la antigua religión en las esquinas.  
–Era una tradición, -comentó Kylo de nuevo con esos intensos ojos concentrados en ella–. La religión de la Fuerza predicaba que todas las cosas estaban conectadas a través de ella, y que si tomabas algo, debía ser con su permiso. Esta era una forma de hacerlo.  
Rey asintió, perdida en las runas que sus dedos trazaban. Un mesero llegó y se presentó, ofreciéndoles la carta y recomendadoles lo que él creía era el mejor platillo de la noche. Rey la abrió y jadeó. El plato más barato costaba ¡¿$800?! Más de lo que ella gastaba en comida durante una semana entera para ella y Finn. Ren debió sentir su inseguridad porque alcanzó su mano a través de la mesa y le dió un apretón reconfortante.  
–Si la señorita me permite, –dijo el mesero–. Hoy tenemos salmón a la parrilla acompañado por arroz con finas hierbas.  
Kylo sonrió y alzó una ceja.  
–¿Estás de humor para mariscos? –Preguntó. Rey no lo sabía; nunca los había probado.  
–Suena genial.  
Kylo ordenó un par de cosas más y el mesero prometió volver a la hora del postre con las mejores recomendaciones. Rey, como barista que era, estaba bastante impresionada. Cuando al fin se quedaron solos, Rey recordó que Kylo no había respondido a su pregunta.  
–¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre este lugar? –Él volvió a sonreír, pero está vez es diferente. Esta vez no llegó a su mirada.  
–Ya que mi idea de esta noche es sobre ti, no te contaré esa historia hoy. No quiero arruinarla.  
–¿Tan malo es?  
-No tanto en realidad, pero no es algo de lo que me guste hablar.  
-¿De qué te gusta hablar entonces? -Preguntó Rey con curiosidad. Si era sincera, no sabía mucho sobre él, y dentro de ella había una necesidad que parecía no tener fin cuando se trataba del Profesor Ren.  
Kylo fingió pensarlo un momento.  
-De ti. -Le dijo, sonando sincero. Así que Rey le contó cómo había sido su día, pero Kylo la animó a seguir hablando. Le contó que prefería el té al café y los libros a la música ya que no la hacían sentir tan sola; que le gustaría haber traído su vieja bicicleta cuando se mudó, las inconveniencias de usar el transporte público a diario y cómo es que había conocido a Maz y a Finn, y cómo ambos habían terminado como roommates. Cuando el mesero vino a retirar sus platos, Rey le habló acerca de sus padres, del accidente en el que murieron y de las ideas que tenía sobre ellos por las historias que le había contado su abuelo, ya que era demasiado pequeña cuando se habían ido para recordarlos. También le dijo sobre la enfermedad que se había llevado a su abuelo. Se dieron cuenta cuando ella cumplió 13 y, poco a poco, dejó de ser el gran ex soldado Kenobi para convertirse en un hombre que olvidaba incluso quién era. Para cuándo se había ido, él nisiquiera podía reconocerla. Rey estaba por cumplir 18.  
Rey agradecía al creador que el dolor de su abuelo hubiese terminado.  
–Eres increíble. –Le dijo Kylo. Ella se ruborizó. De alguna forma, se sentía más desnuda ahora que el día anterior cuando la había sentado y devorado entera en su cocina.  
-Hay mucha gente que merece ese título más que yo.  
Kylo negó con la cabeza.  
-No todos somos tan fuertes como tú, -le dijo, y algo en su tono le hizo creerle-. Yo quisiera haberlo sido. -Había algo más ahí, pero Ren cambio rápidamente de tema-: Me recuerdas a Jyn. -Le dijo, señalando el mural a su izquierda. Era de unos jóvenes rebeldes, seguramente de la guerra contra el imperio, encabezados por una joven con ojos profundos y tristes, pero como una sonrisa resplandeciente. Aún así, había un fuego en sus ojos que se extendía a sus compañeros-. Era huérfana, su padre fue un científico del imperio que se encargaba de fabricar armas; de hecho, fue él quién inventó la estrella de la muerte.  
-¿El arma que destruyó a Alderan? -Preguntó Rey, impresionada. Kylo asintió.  
-Fue gracias a la intervención de Jyn que los rebeldes pudieron destruirla, y junto con ella todo vestigio de su poder. Nadie sabe hasta ahora exactamente cómo funcionaba, y mi madre pelea en el Senado cada día para que las investigaciones de seguridad no lleguen a tal grado nuevamente. Ella cree que ese tipo de poder no es algo que debamos manejar.  
Rey lo miró fijamente. Tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y su postura era mala, como si no se hubiera relajado en siglos. Era obvio que hablar de su familia no le gustaba.  
-¿Y qué crees tú?  
Kylo la miró, sus intensos ojos penetrando cada centímetro de ella. Rey recordó que, desde el día en que lo conoció, no lo había vuelto a ver con lentes.  
-Ya que no soy senador, eso no importa mucho.  
-Me importa a mí. -Insistió.  
Kylo se empino su copa de vino.  
-Creo que es hora de ir a casa.

 

***************

 

Kylo llevaba un buen rato manejando antes de que Rey se diera cuenta hacia a dónde se dirigían.  
-Profesor, -le dijo, y Ren le dió una mirada oscura-. Amm, Finn está en mi casa. -Kylo simplemente alzó una ceja-. No creo que podamos tener privacidad. Tal vez será mejor si vamos a tu hotel.  
Le costó más decirlo de lo alguna vez admitiría, pero era lo que ella quería. Llevaba pensando en ello casi toda la noche, en la forma en que se había sentido en sus manos, la forma en cómo gemía de placer y en cómo había casi gritando su nombre cuando Rey lo hizo terminar. Pero sobre todo, en lo grande que era. El recuerdo la hizo humedecer.  
-No creo que sea conveniente que nos vean llegando juntos a un hotel.  
Rey sintió como el aire dejó sus pulmones.  
-¿Así que sí podemos ir a cenar y nadie nos molestara pero estar en un hotel es demasiado arriesgado? -Rey trató de no sonar resentida, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. ¿Por qué él no podía ser un chico normal y darle lo que ella quería?  
Ren giro el volante y se estacionó cerca de la acera. Estaban casi a dos cuadras de su casa. Kylo apagó el motor.  
-Rey, sabes que ese no es el problema.  
-¿Entonces cuál es?  
Kylo acarició su mejilla en un gesto reconfortante.   
-Esta mañana fui a hablar con mi tío. -Le dijo, y Rey sintió a su estómago encogerse-. No quiero ser la persona que arruine tu futuro.  
Rey asintió y se derritió en sus brazos, recordando todo lo que ella y Jessica habían leído esa tarde acerca de lo que pasaría si eran descubiertos en la página de la escuela. Kylo perdería su trabajo y su carrera sería arruinada, y aún así, le preocupaba más su futuro.  
-Sería mi decisión. -Respondió Rey. Porque sinceramente, perder esa beca no sonaba tan mal como perderlo a él-. Pero… tu carrera…  
Kylo bufó.  
-Mi carrera no me importa, -le dijo. Rey lo miró atónita. Kylo suspiró y se alejó, encendiendo el auto de nuevo-. Ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida justo ahora.  
La besó, tan apasionadamente que por un momento Rey olvidó que había cosas que no podían hacer si no querían dañar la carrera profesional de ambos.  
-¿Quieres hablar de eso? -Le preguntó cuando se alejó. Kylo golpeó su cabeza contra el asiento.  
-No, no en realidad. Aunque supongo que necesitas saber. -Volvió a apagar el motor y alcanzó una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos-. Rey, solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que, sé que deseas haber tenido una familia normal más que nada, pero eso no siempre es garantía de una infancia feliz.  
Rey asintió pérdida, porque de verdad quería saber, pero se sentía asustada de lo que fuera a decir.  
Kylo suspiró.  
-Mis padres siempre tuvieron una relación complicada. –Empezó, con una voz que ella no reconoció-. Pasaban más tiempo preocupándose por los problemas entre ellos y en sus carreras como para prestarme atención. Y eso era lo único que yo quería. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de que ellos me mirarán dos veces cuando les mostraba algo. No importaba cuánto me esforzara, nada de lo que hacía llamaba su atención. Ninguno estaba mucho tiempo en casa tampoco, mi papá siempre haciendo exploraciones en diferentes partes del mundo y mi mamá SIEMPRE en giras de trabajo, tratando de solucionar los problemas del pueblo.   
»Hasta que un día ella se hartó, o tal vez fue él; no escuché el inicio de la pelea, pero era por mí. Discutían sobre cómo mi actitud había cambiado, como ya no era el niño que corría detrás de ellos rogandoles por atención. Mi mamá quería que viera a un psicólogo, mi papá dijo que yo no necesitaba un loquero, sino empezar a ser un hombre. Así que en su próximo viaje, me llevó con él. Era una zona arqueológica pequeña la que visitamos, apenas tres pirámides con los símbolos de la fuerza tallados en ellas, y una pequeña capilla de tiempos del imperio. Nunca había visto algo así; era impresionante. Y, lo mejor de todo, mi papá no me dejaba solo. Me dio un recorrido por todo el lugar, me enseñó lo que significaba cada símbolo y el idioma antiguo. Nunca había sido tan feliz. Entonces me llevó a la pirámide mayor, me hizo mirarla detenidamente, y me preguntó qué había visto.  
»“Está hecha de piedra,” le dije, como si no fuera obvio.  
»“Muy bien,” me dijo. “Pero te diré un secreto: estas pirámides no fueron hechos por las civilizaciones antiguas, como todos creen. Hay vida allá afuera, en otros mundos, y ellos vinieron a ayudarlos.”  
»Yo solo era un niño, y nunca había sido tan feliz, así que le creí. Fuimos a otros viajes juntos y en todos él encontraba más evidencia que ayudaba a su teoría. Mi mamá estaba feliz de que al fin sonreía, y todo estaba bien. Hasta que empecé a cuestionar sus ideas. Yo no creía tan ciegamente como él eso de que había vida allá afuera que había ayudado a las civilizaciones antiguas. Papá incluso decía que eran seres de luz, ya que era cómo la religión de la fuerza se refería al bien. Se molestó cuando se lo dije. Con el tiempo dejó de llevarme a sus viajes y todo volvió a cómo había sido antes, solo que esta vez él era más famoso gracias a que había publicado su investigación. Yo pasaba mi tiempo solo en casa con niñeras que me cuidaban hasta que tuve edad, y de vez en cuando la visita de mis tíos y mi prima. Empecé a trabajar en una tesis que contradecía el trabajo de mi padre.  
»El día de mi cumpleaños 21, ambos decidieron sorprenderme y llegaron a casa. Cómo estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, tenía todos mis libros regados por la casa, entre ellos, la tesis en la que trabajaba. Fue lo primero que vio mi padre. Ni siquiera me saludo, empezó a gritarme que debería dejar esa estúpida idea de una vez por todas y que no se me ocurriera publicarla porque arruinaría su carrera… yo le respondí. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que ambos estaban bastante sorprendidos, pero en lugar de terminar la pelea la hizo más grande. Me negué a dejar de lado mi trabajo en favor del suyo y él me gritó que si lo publicaba dejaría de ser su hijo, y que me quería fuera de su casa. -Kylo se rió con amargura-. Su casa. Hacía casi un año que no ponía un pie ahí y me corrió de esa forma.  
-¿Qué dijo tu mamá?   
-Ella solo me dio un poco de dinero para el hotel y me dijo que le diera un par de días para calmarse. -Kylo volvió a reírse y sacudió su cabeza, como si aún no pudiera creerlo. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba ronca, como si no pudiera hablar-. Mis abuelos me habían dejado una herencia que podía reclamar cuando tuviera 21. Así que tomé el dinero que me dió, rente un cuarto de hotel, me lleve tantas de mis cosas como pude y al otro día me cambié el nombre, transferí el dinero de mi herencia a una nueva cuenta, rente un departamento y, cuando estuvo terminada, publiqué mi tesis, y me cambié de carrera. Nunca más puse un pie en “su casa.”  
Rey lo abrazó, tratando de darle un poco de consuelo. Kylo se aferró a ella y dejó escapar los sollozos que ahogaban su voz. Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que él se calmó y se apartó.  
-Te dije que eras más fuerte que yo. -Susurró con cariño. Rey sonrió y lo besó. A pesar de lo todo lo que le había dicho, de que con cada segundo que pasaba lo conocía cada vez más, la necesidad dentro de ella parecía no tener fin. Lo necesitaba.  
-Vamos, Rey. -le dijo él, besándola de nuevo-. Es hora de llevarte a casa.  
Rey no estaba segura dónde quedaba eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El restaurante de este capítulo está inspirado en Santo Coyote de Guadalajara. Súper recomendado el buffet-desayuno de ahí, y el ambiente increíble.  
> P.S. El próximo capítulo será casi, puro smut :D


End file.
